


The Destiny of Force

by Daisyridley490



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Exegol (Star Wars), Ben Solo Loves Rey, Character Death, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gen, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light-Side Ending (Star Wars), Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Marriage, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pain, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Passion, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, Time Travel, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyridley490/pseuds/Daisyridley490
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, and this is how I want Episode IX. I hope that you like it. Thanks a lot❤
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52
Collections: Star Wars





	1. The Destiny of Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. This is how I want Episode IX, I hope that you like it. Thanks a lot❤

A long time ago in a Galaxy far far away...

Star Wars Episode IX: The Destiny of Force

It's war between Leia Organa's Resistance and Kylo Ren's First Order!  
After the battle of Crait, the Resistance has weakened.

The Last Jedi, Rey, is the only hope  
for keeping the Resistance alive  
and bring back the balance in the Galaxy.

Meanwhile, a new menace  
and more shocking revelations appear in the Galaxy,  
risking compromising the war even more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction. Soon with the first chapter❤


	2. After Crait...

One year after the battle of Crait

"Attention, I'm the Resistance's Commander Poe Dameron, I'm approaching the Base, do you receive me?"- said the Commander on his X-wing.  
"Yeah Poe we see you, you fought very well against those TIE-Fighters!"- said Commander Finn.  
"Hey, are you Finn?"  
"Yes, Poe. You know, I was thinking that the Resistance is really lucky to have a pilot like you!"  
"I agree!"- but his voice was interrupted by BB-8's beeps.-"Come on BB-8, I'm talking with Finn, what's the matter?! What?! Are we approaching an asteroid field?!"  
"What happens, Poe? I can't hear you anymore."  
"Nothing, Finn, BB-8 and I are just approaching an asteroid field..."  
"An asteroid field?! Poe, you shouldn't say that so lightly! It's a disaster!"  
"I know it, what do you think I am, a stupid who doesn't know he's practically going to his death?! What can I do, what can I do..."  
"Damn Poe, I can't hear you anymore!"  
"I've got an idea! I will enter in hyperspace at the speed of the light and then I'll get out from it, so I can get through all the asteroids at once!"  
"Are you crazy, Poe! This is a very dangerous move, there are too many calculations to do in a few seconds and if you miss one, you're death! It's a big risk!"  
"Listen Finn, I'm perfectly aware of the danger that I encounter, but I'm also perfectly able to do it, trust me!"  
"No, no I can't allow that...Poe? Are you alright, Poe?"  
"Sorry, Finn, but this is the only way to save myself. BB-8, at my signal activates the deflector shields and I'll jump at the speed of the light. 3-2-1, go!"  
So Poe and BB-8 entered in hyperspace and passed the asteroid field. Meanwhile, at the Resistance's Base...  
"I cannot believe that! Poe made it! It's amazing, no one had ever attempted such a move! We're so lucky to have you, Poe!"- said, joyful, Finn.  
"Whooo Finn, I did it!!!"  
"Wait Poe, I'll go warn you to open the hatch of the central hangar to get you land."  
"Ok, but don't group all members of the Resistance to compliment me, please. You know that I hate these things."  
But just contrary to what Poe asked...  
"Hey guys, as soon as Poe gets off his X-wing, we have to give him a round of applause."  
"Why?"- asked Rose, so Finn tell them the fantastic Poe's move and when Poe gets off...   
"You're amazing, Poe! You're wonderful! You're an hero!"  
"What did I tell, Finn?"  
"Come on, Poe, I can't..."- but his voice was interrupted by Rose.  
"Oh my God, Poe, you're marvellous! Tell me something, how did you that? You've seen this done before?"  
"Come on, Rose, don't..."- but in that moment...  
"Commander Poe!"- said Leia, in a threatening tone.  
"Ah! Leia, how nice to see you. I was just coming to find you..."  
"It isn't necessary. I've heard that to overcome an asteroid field, you made the jump to the speed of the light and soon after you came out of it, right?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"What?! Do you realize the madness you committed? You could have died! It's absurd!"  
"I was gonna die anyway and crash into one of those floating rocks. Could you be happy that I'm alive?"  
"You're so right, I'm so happy that you're alive, Lieutenant Dameron."  
"What?!"  
"Yes, you're demoted to Lieutenant for your irresponsibility."  
"You can't do it, it's an injustice!"  
"I can and I do it. I'm still the Resistance's General."  
"Ok and how long will this Lieutenant thing?"  
"As long as I want it."  
"Good. Hey, I couldn't help but notice that Rey isn't here. Do you where is she? I'd like to see her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter❤


	3. Felucia

After the Battle of Crait, the Resistance needed to find a new Base and among the various proposals, there was also Hoth, which was the place where many years before Princess Leia Organa placed the Base of the Rebellion. As that place contained too many memories, Leia decided to choose another and, to make a gift to Rey who had been fascinated by the rich vegetation of Takodana, chose as the new Base Felucia, a planet that had vegetation that could be equated to that of Takodana. Right in the middle of the dense forest of Felucia, Rey was training in the ways of the Force to become a Jedi.   
"Damn, I didn’t realize how hard it was to move so many objects at once!" - frustrated the girl after the tenth attempt to lift a set of rocks.   
" Maybe I should just drop this, and get back to the lightsaber exercises..."-think. And just as she bent down to take the weapon, heard a voice behind him.   
"Here she is, our Rey, the future of the Resistance and the Jedi!" - exclaimed Poe saying goodbye.   
"Hey Poe, you’re back from the mission! How was it?"   
" Well, the mission itself went great, I fought 7 TIE Fighters at the same time and with one move I took them out! The return trip was more complicated because I was going to go to an asteroid field but with a special move I managed to dodge them all."   
" Let me guess: did you go in and out of the speed of light at the same time?"   
"Exactly!"   
"Oh I knew! What a shame I wanted to be there when you did. You know I’ve always dreamed of practicing that move!"  
"Yes, it was very exciting and at the same time frightening. Unfortunately, with this "risky" maneuver I lost the rank of Commander. According to Leia, I was too reckless, so as a punishment, she demoted me to become a lieutenant."- the, young frustrated pilot, concluded.   
" Come on, it’s an injustice! You can’t go from Commander to Lieutenant just for a slightly risky maneuver, it’s absurd!"  
"That’s what I told Leia, too, but she wouldn’t listen to reason. Rather you, I notice that you continue to train hard. But you’re not exaggerating? Ah, don’t listen to what I say, come on, who I am to tell you that you don’t have to train? You will become a great Jedi, Rey, I am sure, and just as Leia says, you will bring balance to the galaxy by ending the war." - exclaimed confident Poe.  
"Well, actually, I’m not so sure I’m going to be a great Jedi. Let’s face it, when I went to Ahch-To, Luke taught me nothing. The texts on the history of the Jedi that I recovered from his hut are written in an ancient language that I cannot interpret; I asked Leia and she told me that it is the ancient language of the Jedi, but she never having studied the ways of the Force, doesn’t know the meaning of those words, which leads me to a dead end."  
"Do you think there is anyone who might be able to understand the meaning of it?" - intrigued Poe asked.   
But Rey no longer listened to him. In her mind there was the words, his words, those that told her a little more than a year before the man who to save her betrayed his master and soon after offered her the opportunity to rule with him the Galaxy-"You need a teacher, I can teach you the ways of the Force!". So he addressed her that night as they dueled in the snow on Starkiller Base, immediately after Han Solo’s death by his own son Kylo Ren.   
"Rey? Rey? Do you hear me?"   
" What?" - the girl asked back to the present. "You looked at a fixed point and didn’t answer... Are you okay?"  
" Yes, I’m... I’m fine." - she answered his friend. But in his heart he felt a deep sense of uneasiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I hope that you like it!   
> P. S. Forgive me for my bad English, but I'm Italian. 💕


	4. The Son of Darkness

While Rey pondered the words that Kylo Ren said to her just over a year earlier, she did not know that on the other side of the galaxy, Ren himself, was thinking of her at the time.   
"I’ll destroy her and the damn Resistance!" - This has been repeated in his mind every day since he assumed the role of Supreme Leader of the First Order, and he thought so that morning on his way to the conference room, armed with lightsabers and with a mask on his head.   
"General Hux! You requested my immediate presence, I assume it has something to do with the Resistance, is that it?" - asked Ren, from under the mask he was wearing.  
"Exactly, Supreme Leader, I had a great idea to find their Base."   
"Let’s hear it then, let’s just hope it’s not a total failure like Starkiller Base."- Ren provocatively said, earning himself a 'dirty look from the red-haired General.  
"As I was saying, since we have been looking for their Base for months without results, I thought it would be better to put a spy."   
"A spy? And how would you do that without knowing the Base?"   
"Well, after the battle of Crait the Resistance lost many men; certainly in these months it will have gone in search of new recruits. Maybe we can give him a little gift by sending one of our men to a planet, which is certainly very close to General Organa’s heart, such as Naboo, as a new recruit. Of course, this unsub won’t say anything, he’ll pretend for a while, and then when I give him permission, he’ll tell me the Resistance’s position, at the same time, we will go there and strike an attack and eliminate them permanently. What do you think?" - exclaimed triumphant Hux.   
"Indeed, Hux, I am not very convinced of this plan of yours; there are many things to which, in my opinion, you have not paid much attention: why should General Organa go to Naboo? What would attract her to go to that planet? Also, did you not think that in the Resistance there is also the traitor, FN-2187? He might know this mysterious "spy". If you really want to know my opinion about this idea of yours, know that my answer is no!". - concluded Ren.  
"With all due respect, Ren, but I think you have too many prejudices about me because of the Starkiller Base thing and anyway..."- but he didn’t stop talking because he started to feel a strong invisible grip on his neck and a lack of air.   
"You dare to question my work, General Hux?" - menaced Ren asked.  
"N-not Su-supreme L-eader."- managed to pronounce the General with a suffocated voice.   
"Well". - that said Kylo left the grip on Hux. "We will not send any spies to the Resistance, we will continue to look for their base; only after we have detected it will we launch the attack". - concluded Ren.   
"Supreme Leader but...". - but Kylo did not listen to him, he left the room thinking about the dream that haunted him every night after the battle of Crait.   
"I will destroy it!". - thought and basked in the power of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter, I hope that you like it.   
> Leave a ❤ and a comment, please. Thanks a lot💕


	5. Bad dreams

Chapter IV- Bad Dreams  
Rey woke up feeling a wet sensation on her skin. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was night and it was raining and, very strange thing, instead of being in her room was outside, lying on the grass. She realized it was the forest of Takodana, but she couldn’t understand how she got there.   
"The girl we talk about so much." - said with his face covered by the mask Kylo Ren.   
Rey flipped over.   
"No, it’s not possible, how can I be here?! Why is he here? This has already happened, he’s saying the things he said to me when we first met." - thought terrified Rey.   
But she was even more shocked when she saw in front of herself, in the same position she had that day.   
"The droid. Where is he?" - Kylo asked her again with his sword on her neck." The map... You saw it". - Kylo continued, reaching out to her face to read her mind.   
Meanwhile, Rey, who was watching the scene, was petrified.   
"It’s like I’m reliving our first encounter again; he doesn’t see me and there’s another me at the mercy of his mind control". - Think about it.   
Unlike the original encounter, however, Kylo and Rey of the forest were joined by other men wearing masks similar to Ren’s. The real Rey recognized them immediately: they were the Knights of Ren, whose master was Kylo.  
"Who are they?" - the reflected Rey asked in fear.   
But he ignored her and turned to the men before him. " What are you doing here? I did not request your presence!" - he said angry. "Actually, Master Ren, General Hux warned us of your treachery to the First Order and we wanted to know if it was true." - asked one of them.   
In response, Kylo removed the lightsaber from close to the imaginary Rey’s neck and pointed it at the one who had spoken.  
"General Hux told you this?".   
"Yes my lord".   
"Well. He anticipated me then. My students, you will be surprised to know that I have indeed decided to leave the First Order. But when I read your minds, I can’t help but notice that you’re not happy about it." - Ren bluntly said.  
"Did he really leave the First Order? - dared hope the real Rey.   
But in a moment, hope turned to pure terror, when she saw Kylo begin to fight his students by killing them one at a time. The sound of the lightsaber from the red and crackling blade that destroyed the trees of the forest was the last thing the real Rey saw.   
She awoke with surprise to find himself in the bed of her room at the base. In front of her, Rose, her roommate, looked at her with anxiety.  
"Rey is all right? While you were asleep you started screaming and so I tried to wake you up but nothing happened. You had a nightmare?"   
"Yeah, it’s-it’s okay, seriously". - Rey lied. "You’ve been acting strange lately, even Poe, told me that yesterday when you were talking you stopped to fix a fixed point without answering. What’s wrong with you?" - her friend asked.   
"Nothing, I told you. I had a simple nightmare, nothing more." - replied slightly annoyed Rey.  
Meanwhile at the same time, even Kylo in his room had awakened after having the same dream.   
"She will be your death, Ren. I feel your compassion for her. That girl is your greatest weakness." -whispered a voice in his mind; the same voice that had troubled his dreams since he was only a small child, the same voice that he himself had silenced a year earlier so as to take his place on the throne of the First Order. Snoke.  
"She is nothing to me. I offered her everything and she refused me by siding with the Resistance. I will destroy her! I’ll write the Resistance’s final word and finish what my grandfather started!" - furiously said Kylo as responding to the twisted voice that he was not really there, but that he had manipulated his mind so much that he believed he was there even after death.  
"You? Become like Darth Vader? Please! Years ago I too believed that you could become like him, but unfortunately I was wrong. As I told you before, you’re just a kid in a mask." - Snoke’s false voice continued.   
At the same time as these words, Kylo remembered what the "The Scavenger" said to him, just over a year earlier on this ship in the interrogation room after kidnapping her on Takodana.

A year earlier aboard the Finalizer.   
Rey awoke to find herself tied to a chair and saw the same masked creature in the forest before him.   
"Where am I?" - she asked.   
"You are my guest". - Kylo answered.   
"Where are the others? - asked Rey again.   
"Do you mean the murderers, thieves and traitors you call friends? You will be relieved to know that I have no idea. You still want to kill me." - Kylo said.  
"It happens when you are kidnapped by a creature in a mask." - said the girl.   
Kylo then removed it and could not help noticing the surprised look of the girl at the sight of her face.   
"Tell me about the droid". - asked surprisingly politely Kylo.   
"It’s a BB drive with a selenium record that..."- but he interrupted her.   
"Spare me these features, we need the map to get to Luke Skywalker; we have a part recovered from the archives of the 'Empire, but we need the last piece that is contained in the memory of that droid and I don’t know how you convinced him to show it to you. You, a scrap merchant". - Kylo calmly said as she approached her.   
"I won’t give you anything". - Rey angrily replied.   
"We’ll see. You know I can take what I want." - Ren calmly said but safely.  
He approached the chair where Rey was tied and approached his hand near her head to read her mind again.   
"Don’t be afraid, I feel it too". - he said it with sweetness and continued-"You’re so lonely. You’re afraid to leave. At night, when you can’t sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see it. And I see the island. And Han Solo. You see him as the father you never had, he would have disappointed you very much. Abandoned by your parents on Jakku, doomed to be a Scavenger. I know you saw the map, it’s in there."  
"Get out of my head"- she angrily retorted the girl.   
Then she continued, penetrating into the mind of Kylo-"You... You are afraid! You’re afraid you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader!" - exclaimed Rey, leaving Kylo out of the picture.

Back to the present   
"I let myself be weakened by you, I really felt compassion for you. I decided to want you by my side. I, Kylo Ren, who can’t stand the proximity of anyone, chose you to rule the Galaxy. It will never happen again, I promise you, Scavenger! When I find you, because I will find you, you will be afraid. That fear will be your death. I will destroy you, forever ending the Jedi story!" - Kylo said menacingly.  
"I think it’s easier said than done, considering your history with her." - said a voice, this time true, behind him.   
Kylo turned around and noticed the door to his open room. "Nestor!" - exclaimed surprised Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth chapter, I hope that you'll like it. Please, leave a ❤ and a comment, thanks❤❤❤.   
> P. S. Forgive me for my bad English, but I'm Italian🇮🇹


	6. A new role

Two days after having that dream, which she did not know whether to interpret as a premonition or a mere nightmare, Rey returned to her normal daily routine consisting mostly of exhausting training.   
"General Organa?" - called the girl.   
The woman snorted and scolded her with sweetness-"My dear, I have already told you that I hate these formalities, I much prefer that you call me Leia."   
"Okay Ge... Leia. I wanted to know, did you see Finn?"   
"Oh yes, he left this morning with Rose to Naboo to look for new recruits. You know I have a great friendship with the Queen, after all it is my mother’s homeworld". - explained Leia.  
"I understand. Well, I’m gonna go fix some X-wings in the central hangar." - said Rey,   
and just as she was turning to leave,   
Leia stopped her.   
"I almost forgot, Rey, I made a decision that I hope you’ll like: I decided to make you Head of the Resistance Council. What do you say?"- enthusiastically asked the woman.   
"I? Head of the Resistance Council? No, no I absolutely cannot accept, I am not able to play such an important role. And then sorry, why do you no longer want to be the Chief?"- asked the young lady.  
"Well, Rey, we both know I’m not gonna live forever; I think these are decisions that need to be made before I leave. And then I’m sorry, but why don’t you want to play this role?" " Well, the truth is, I don’t think I have the proper preparation for this kind of thing, I mean..."- but she didn’t end and she got red cheeks.   
"What?"  
"I have not... I have never received a proper education. The things I know, I learned on my own". - Rey mortified concluded.   
Leia looked at her and had great compassion for her and, along with compassion, felt something else, something that Rey could not understand, but decided not to investigate.   
"Oh darling, is that your concern? Don’t worry, the things you know are more than enough to do this job."- reassured the woman.  
"Do you really say that?"   
"Of course. So what do you think? Do you want to be the Chief of the Resistance Council?   
"Yes! Thank you so much Leia, you can’t imagine how happy that makes me!"- exclaimed joyfully Rey.   
Leia observed her with the same love that only a mother could feel in seeing her son so happy; and although Rey was not her daughter, Leia considered her so.

Aboard the Finalizer   
"Nestor? You’re back I see. Why? I thought you held back more on Coruscant."- said Kylo. Nestor Ren, it was the closest thing Kylo had to a friend.   
Although he claimed otherwise, Nestor was always there to give him advice and listen to him during his outbursts.   
He and Giah Ren, both members of the Knights of Ren, were the only people who really cared about Kylo and knew his situation with Rey, except for their connection to the Force and his killing of Snoke to save her.  
"Well, Cesi decided to go and visit her parents with the girls, and so I thought: we might as well go back to the Finalizer."- explained Nestor;   
and continued-"I couldn’t help but notice that you were again in crisis, and always because of that girl. Now you have moved to the "killing" phase; as I said before, I believe that your idea will not be possible to implement. Come on, even if you don’t want to admit it, Giah and I both realized there was more to that girl. Why else save her from Snoke?" - suspiciously asked Nestor.  
"I simply sensed her potential in the Force, I did not save her from Snoke. He was torturing her; she’s incredibly powerful, I don’t know how since no one ever really trained her. The fact is that she managed to escape Snoke’s control, killing him and taking out the Praetorian Guards at the same time."- said, lying nonchalantly, Kylo.  
"But don’t tell me! We’ve been hearing this story for a year about how he disarmed you, killed Snoke, blah blah blah... You can sell it to that moron Hux, to that gullible Giah and all the others, Kylo, but not to me! You really want me to believe that that girl, who had never been trained and who up until six months before didn’t even know she had the Force, did all this?!" - incredulous Nestor asked.   
But Kylo, who was too proud to confess the truth, continued to lie.  
"Do you think I’m lying, Nestor?" - Ren asked. "I don’t believe, I’m convinced, Kylo. Here’s how I think it went: you were planning to take Snoke’s place but you needed a diversion to succeed; then what did you think to do: you lured the girl here, you brought her to Snoke and when he 'tortured her, you jumped the gun and killed him with his guards. Of course you couldn’t tell the truth, because otherwise you would have ruined all your efforts and you would have gambled the throne. So you’ve decided to blame the Scavenger, as you call it. Am I wrong?"  
"Except for a few details, you got it all right. You’re very perceptive, Nestor. I was wrong to underestimate you." - He thought struck and at the same time worried Kylo.   
But by voice...   
"Yes, Nestor, you’re wrong all the way. Do you think I’m so cowardly? You don’t know me at all then." - Kylo said.   
"I’m convinced of what I say, I’m usually always right about that sort of thing. Don’t worry, I’ll wait and when you finally want to tell the truth I’ll be there and listen to you, even without Giah. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my quarters to put on my uniform." - Nestor said as he walked to the door and out of the room.  
Left alone, Kylo headed to the closet to pick up the lightsaber, when he felt a strange tingling behind his back and felt the surrounding environment vanish.   
And then he saw her.

Central Hangar- Felucia   
"Kriff, I’d really like to understand what rodents find there to nibble and spoil all the cables of the X-wings engines!" - frustrated Rey, while trying to rebuild the engine of an X-wing.   
As she bent down to take the wrench, she felt a familiar tingling and the surrounding environment disappear.   
And then she saw he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 5th chapter, I hope that you'll like it. 🥰🥰🥰. Please, leave a ❤ and a comment 😍😍😍.   
> Thanks very very very much 😘😘😘


	7. Force Bond

Chapter VI

Rey appeared to him sitting inside an X-wing. She looked at him with the same surprised look he gave him the first time they hooked up.   
"I thought that with Snoke’s death the connection was broken." - Rey said after several minutes of silence.   
"Apparently not". - Kylo replied annoyed.   
"So now you are the new Supreme Leader. You got what you wanted, didn’t you? Absolute power." - Rey said in a loud voice.   
"I offered you my hand, you could have it all. But you chose to stand against me." - Ren said again, while he was putting on his mask. "I didn’t want anything you offered me, I don’t need power. That’s not my purpose in life".  
"And what is your purpose then? I don’t think you’ve made great progress in your Jedi training. Judging by the fact that Luke’s lyrics are written in Coremaic and you don’t know this language, you can’t continue your training." - Kylo replied.   
"Do you know the ancient language of the Jedi? And then how do you know that I have those books?" - suspiciously asked Rey.   
"I won’t tell you how I heard. You’ll figure it out on your own. Going back to my knowledge of that language, forget that I was the most promising student at Luke’s Academy and I was also always a great history scholar." - replied Kylo.  
"Yeah, right. Well, in fact, I never even..."- she froze remembering who she was talking to. "You never what?" - he urged her to continue. "Living on Jakku, I never got a chance to go to school." - Rey confessed head-on.   
"Well, if I remember correctly, I made a proposal to you, Rey. A proposal that is still valid." - concluded Kylo, approaching the girl, making her retreat.  
"I will never become your apprentice. Yeah, you proposed to me while you were trying to kill me right after you killed your father by revealing who you really are." - ruthlessly answered Rey.   
"And what would be my true self, since until a year ago you thought you could convert me and called me Ben?" - asked Kylo, getting closer and closer to her.   
"A monster." - said disgusted-"A murderous serpent, who is so cowardly as to hide his face in a ridiculous mask for fear of leaking even a shred of feeling!" - concluded Rey.  
"You’re the one who speaks, a miserable Scavenger from Jakku. You don’t know anything about me, you put this ridiculous thought in your head that you can take me back to the Light Side to make my mother happy, but I don’t want to be saved!" - exclaimed full of anger.   
"How dare you, still define Leia your mother! You never cared about her, you attacked the base on Crait, shot her ship while she was on board, from your TIE Fighter! You killed your father and almost killed her too. You don’t deserve to be saved, you’re a murderer. But in spite of that, I still see the Light and the conflict in you. No matter how long it takes me and how I do it, I’ll take you back to the Light Side. That’s the last thing I do!" - resolutely exclaimed Rey.  
"This foolish idea of yours, it will be your death, remember Scavenger." - Kylo told her and turned to leave.   
As she walked, she stopped and, through their mental bond, told her, "Tell my mother that I did not hit her ship. I was not the one who shot."   
Having said that, he left and the bond was broken, leaving Rey full of doubts and uncertainties.   
"Rey? Rey? Come on, Finn and Rose are back!" - exclaimed Poe.  
"Poe I... I can’t now, say hello to me, I have to go now". - said Rey, starting to head to his quarters.   
"Rey that happens to you, enough now! It’s been several days since you’re not yourself, tell me, you know that I’m always there for you." - said Poe, chasing her and grabbing her arm to stop her.   
"Let me go, Poe!" - exclaimed Rey by taking his arm out of his grip-"I told you I can’t go to Rose and Finn now. I have to... I have to go to training." - concluded in a hasty manner and then moved away.   
"No! You can’t always look the other way, Rey! You have to tell me what’s going on, please!" - begged Poe.   
And then, suddenly, as caught by an 'enlightenment said-"Rey, did Finn by chance tell you?"   
"Said what?" - confused the girl asked.   
"Finn told you... I mean... did he tell you that I’m in love with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth chapter, I hope that you like it🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰. If you like this history, leave a comment and a ❤, thanks a lot🦋🦋🦋🦋.


	8. A stolen kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, until now, I have never made any comments about fanfiction:   
> 1\. Obviously, I have absolutely nothing in the Star Wars universe.   
> 2\. I hope you’re enjoying my fanfiction.   
> 3\. At the beginning the chapters will be a bit short, but starting from chapter 12 the story will get interesting. 4. If it pleases you, I have an Instagram page called Daisyridley490 where you can follow me. Well, I think I said it all... I am pleased to hear your opinions, I hope you enjoy this chapter and... Thank you for reading.

Rey was staring at Poe upset by what he had just heard. "What did you say?" - Rey said in a trembling voice.   
"I wanted to tell you when we were alone tonight, but... I think I’ve ruined it now." - Poe replied disconsolately.   
"I... Um... I don’t know what to think..."- said Rey full of confusion.   
"That’s too much! It’s too much to digest in one day! Before the connection after a year with Be-no, no. Kylo. It’s called Kylo. He has made this clear several times. And now this! No, I cannot accept it!" - thought upset Rey.   
"Rey, please say something, it’s been five minutes!" - Poe begged her.   
"I must go now. Please don’t follow me!" - said Rey almost on the brink of tears.   
But Poe did not listen to her and began to chase her to the door of her room.  
"Rey please, give me an answer!"   
"What do you want to know, Poe?"   
"I want to know if... if you know... you feel the same way I feel about you." - asked Poe with a hint of hope.   
"I... Poe am so sorry but I don’t... I don’t feel the same way about you. Don’t get me wrong, but I feel for you what I would feel if I had a brother. You’re my best friend along with Finn. I’m sorry." - said Rey with a few tears running down her face.   
"Oh. Well, of course you should clarify what you really feel. It’s just... I was convinced that you loved me back. But I was obviously wrong." - Poe said disconsolately.   
He turned with the intention of leaving, but Rey stopped him. "Wait for Poe! I don’t want to lose you; I wish this didn’t affect our friendship, please, I need to know that we will still be friends!" - Rey cried out.   
Poe looked at her with a surprised look and slowly approached her.   
"Rey, I could never break our friendship, but please, before I completely dismiss this story, let me try something." - said Poe as he got closer and closer, until his face was just inches away from her.   
"What do you want to do?" - asked Rey in a trembling voice, but in a sense, she already knew what was about to happen. Poe closed the distance between their faces and brought his lips closer to Rey’s in a kiss full of passion.   
Rey had never been kissed before and the first feeling she had was that her lips were the wrong ones.   
Surprisingly, those weren’t the lips she wanted to kiss.  
Totally upset, Rey tried to get away from Poe, but he reattached her to kiss her one last time.   
"It was great, Rey. You’re beautiful; I hope someday you’ll find someone who can love you and make you happy." - Poe said with sad eyes.   
Having said that, he turned and went away.   
Rey stood still, still thinking about the kiss, her first kiss when she heard behind her, a low growl.   
She turned around and was amazed to see Kylo staring at her with a jealous gaze?! 

Aboard the Finalizer "What’s happening to me? Why did I see her in the arms of that pilot as he kissed him, it makes me feel like this? Like he was cheating on me?!" - thought Kylo.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey was training to lift objects by force through the will of the mind.  
"Damn, how can the Jedi lift so many objects at once?!"- frustrated the girl as she tried to lift the Jedi texts.  
She focused once again and just when she heard something move, she heard a voice behind her.  
"Rey."- Poe called her with her voice off.  
It had been two weeks since that kiss she gave her and Rey tried so hard to forget it.  
"Hey Poe, what’s up? Do you need anything?" - asked Rey without looking at his face.  
"Yes, it’s actually Leia who wants you. Today is your first day as Chief of the Resistance Council."  
"Oh, right. I... well... I totally forgot". - said the girl embarrassed.  
"Well, anyway, Leia said she wanted to talk to you before the meeting."  
Rey then went to her quarters for a moment to secure the Jedi texts.  
"Did you want to talk to me, Leia?" - Rey asked later.  
"Yes, come with me I’d like to give you something before the meeting." - Leia said and nodded to her to follow her into a private room.  
As soon as they entered, Rey saw a beautiful white dress leaning against a chair.  
"Leia but what..."- but the woman interrupted her.  
"This is a dress that I have sewn especially for you. It is what you will wear during Council meetings. Accept it as my gift." - Leia answered softly as she handed her the dress.  
It was a white dress with long sleeves completely covered with lace embroidery and with a belt at the waist that divided the upper top from the wide skirt that came under the knee. Along with the dress there were also white pearl earrings and boots with high heels always white.  
Rey stared at the dress full of wonder.  
"Leia I thank you very much, but it’s too much, I can not accept it. The clothes I have will be fine." - said Rey returning her garment.  
"Absolutely not. It is your Rey. It is a gift from me, please accept it". - the woman prayed.  
Rey then had no choice but to say yes to make Leia extremely happy.  
"Fine, so now let’s think about the hair." - said the woman taking a brush.  
"Wait what do you want to do to my hair? Don’t even think about melting them, I’m not used to it!" - the girl exclaimed, hearing Leia loosening her pigtails.  
"Up on don’t complain. I don’t touch them, I just melt them and give them a brush, all right?"  
"All right". - said Rey, understanding that with Leia there was no discussion.  
After half an hour in which Leia dressed, combed and helped Rey to put on her dress, the two women went to the Council Room. On the way, Leia repeatedly complimented Rey on how beautiful she was, and Rey also had to admit that she really liked wearing that dress and wearing her hair down.  
Even when she arrived in the Council Room, she received compliments left and right.  
"Well, gentlemen, today I have summoned you all here to officially announce Rey’s appointment as Head of the Resistance Council."- Leia said, earning confused occlusions from many present as only a few were aware of this appointment.  
Leia continued-"Before you start asking why, I’ll tell you right away that it’s a choice I’ve made because I’m not going to live forever and I think it’s appropriate to assign Rey this assignment. She is a very capable girl and I think she will be able to handle this role very well." - Leia declared satisfied and passed the word to Rey.  
Shyly, she began her speech-"Good morning to all. First of all, I thank General Organa very much for entrusting me with this important task. I promise I will do my utmost not to disappoint your expectations. At the beginning I did not want to play this role, for the simple fact that living on Jakku, I could not receive a 'proper education and I was afraid of being unprepared to be the Head of the Resistance Council. Then I thought about how much you all trust me and so I decided to accept. I thank you all and I promise that I will do everything I can for the Resistance. Thank you."- Rey said with her face in tears.  
After talking, Rey stepped off the stage and was about to go talk to Finn when she felt the familiar tingling behind her back.  
"General Organa, can I go to my accommodation for a moment? I feel very tired, today has been a long day". - said Rey, trying to look tired.  
"Oh, you go too, my dear. I’ll see you at dinner tonight." Rey quickly thanked her and hurried into her room closing the door to make no one hear.  
As soon as she heard the surrounding environment vanish, she spoke.  
"I’m tired Kylo, I don’t want to do it now." - she said in a detached way.  
"Believe me when I say that I think exactly the same thing". Kylo answered by appearing in front of her, wearing only pants.  
"Oh! Not again! But you do it on purpose, every time we have to connect you take off your shirt?!"-she exclaimed, turning while she felt her cheeks turning into fire.  
"Is that a problem for you? What changes if I wear the shirt or not?" - provocatively asked Kylo and slowly approached her.  
"No. Nothing changes. It just... It just bothers me, that’s it!"-embarrassed Rey, with her cheeks now burgundy.  
"You’re blushing a lot, you know?" - Kylo amused her as he approached her.  
"You know, your hair looks really good. You’re normally already beautiful, but that way, with your makeup and your hair down, you’re really beautiful." - practically whispered in her ear, so much as faces were close together.  
Rey then walked away.  
"These, if I’m not mistaken, are the methods the Sith use to convince them to switch to the Dark Side. Wait, how does the Sith code say? Oh, yes now I remember:"Peace is a lie, there’s only passion; through passion I gain power. That’s your only purpose, isn’t it? Power, unlimited power!" - exclaimed disgusted Rey.  
"Are you trying to provoke me?" - menacingly said Kylo.  
"I’m just highlighting the truth." - said Rey haughtily.  
"So you give up? Do you finally understand that it is not worth trying to save me? Is that your truth?" - Kylo answered.  
"You only see what your eyes want to see. How can this be the life you want? You’re frozen! Your heart is frozen, closed to any kind of feeling. You are parched by what you can have. Power has made you blind! You waste your time with hate and regret. You are broken! Snoke has made you almost completely dark, but not completely. I see in you. I see that you are in pieces, you want to go back but you don’t know how to do it." - Rey told him looking straight in the eye.  
Kylo approached her again and took her wrist in a not particularly painful grip, but that would surely leave a bruise afterwards.  
"You’re playing with fire, you know Scavenger?" - Kylo said.  
"I don’t care. I swore I would bring you back and I will! Even if I had to get myself killed for it!" - Rey resolutely exclaimed. Kylo let her go and approached his bedroom window.  
"I can’t be saved, Rey, it’s too late for me. I killed my father, my mother hates me, I’m a monster!"  
"You’re not a monster. Your mother doesn’t hate you, she wants you to come home. I’ll bring Ben Solo home." - said Rey sweetly.  
"No! You don’t understand! You don’t understand! I’m a Sith!" - Kylo shouted.  
"No! You’re not a Sith!" - Rey shouted even louder.  
"How can you tell?!" - exclaimed Kylo.  
"Your eyes!" - shouted in one breath Rey.  
"What?" - said with a whisper Kylo.  
"Your eyes. The eyes of the Sith, the real ones, have yellow pupils. Yours, on the other hand, are hazel." -she said with a tear running down her face.  
She came up to him-"You’re not a Sith, Kylo. You can still return to the Light."  
He stood there looking at it, the eyes showing the conflict that was tearing it apart. And then he left, leaving Rey alone. She stood there for a very long time, when she heard the door open.  
"Hey peanut! Dinner is ready, we’re waiting for you." - exclaimed Finn.  
"Actually I don’t... I feel very tired. I’ll skip dinner Finn. Give my apologies to Leia. Now I think I’ll rest a bit." - Rey said as she took off her boots.  
"Oh, all right. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. One last thing, would you be okay with Rose staying in my room tonight?" "Yes, of course, good night Finn."- Rey answered carelessly. "Good night Rey". - said that left her alone.  
That night neither Rey nor Kylo closed their eyes. Both reflecting on the discussion they had had before.

Aboard the Finalizer  
"My Lord, General Hux wants to see you." - told him FC-4326. "Tell General Hux I don’t care and I’ll see him in the morning." - Kylo answered, closing the door to his room.  
Usually when he was restless, he sought comfort in the mask of Darth Vader, but tonight he decided to observe the starry sky. Looking at the stars was a way to find comfort.

Felucia  
Without knowing that even Kylo was observing the space full of infinite stars, Rey got up from the bed and approached the window of hee room and began to count the stars imagining that on one of those, there was a boy who needed to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter number 8 and let’s say that from here, things begin to get interesting, even if, as I think I have already said in the notes of the previous chapter, the real story begins in chapter 12. I know I said this story was what I wanted episode IX to be, but in reality, it can be defined as a Reylo story.  
> P.S. Some parts of the dialogue between Rey and Ben and the title of the chapter are references to Madonna’s Frozen song.  
> If you like the story, leave a ❤ thanks very much❤❤❤💘💘💘.


	10. Sweet dreams

Rey had long been contemplating the starry sky from her bedroom window and eventually, she went back to bed, trying to get some sleep.   
During the night the bond opened again.   
Kylo saw her lying on the bed, with tears running down her face as she contorted left and right.   
He slowly approached the bed and watched she pondering why she was so.   
And then she heard it.   
"Go back! Don’t leave me alone! Mom, Dad, where are you?!" Kylo then understood.   
She was having a nightmare, that nightmare, the one where her parents left her on Jakku.   
With delicacy, he stretched his hand close to his head, so as to read her mind. The image that appeared to him, struck him deeply.  
A little Rey, who could not be more than five years old, struggled to survive in the Jakku Desert.   
"Mom, Dad, where are you? Why did you leave me? Come back!" - said little Rey weeping.  
Then followed the moment Rey found the AT-AT, and made it her new home.   
"We’ll make it, Ellie, this will be our home!" - said Rey, looking at a little rag doll sitting on the sand.   
Later, Kylo saw how she spent the nights in the spaceship during the sandstorms, saw the efforts she had to make to get some food, saw her fight against other men much larger than her to defend her food supplies.   
Kylo then decided to do one thing because he couldn’t bear to see her suffer like this.  
He sat next to her, on the bed and put a hand on her forehead and manipulated her dreams, turning the nightmares into sweet dreams that affected his closest friends, the moments when he repaired and built the engines of the X-wings with his great mechanical skills.   
In a moment, he saw her face become restless to peaceful. "Your parents sold you out because they didn’t love you, Rey. They didn’t understand your potential, but I do. I’ve seen it in you since I met you. You come from nothing. You are nothing. But not for me. You would be a great Empress if you joined me. Just know that my offer is and will always be valid." - said Kylo touching a strand of her hair.  
Finally, he took her arm where his previous grip had, as Rey suspected, left a bruise.   
He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply, invoking a power he had not used for many years, as Snoke believed it made him weak.   
But now Snoke was gone and he was free to do what he wanted. For a moment he wondered if it would work, as he no longer remembered the process so well;   
but at that moment, he felt a small part of his vital energy slip away and go into Rey’s arm, healing the bruise.  
Rey felt a slight pressure on her body and opened his eyes. She was amazed to see in front of her, Kylo with his eyes closed that healed the bruise and quickly closed her eyes, fearing that he could see her awake.   
As soon as he saw her arm healed, Kylo took off his hand and got up from the bed, still watching as she rested peacefully thanks to him.   
He couldn’t help noticing how beautiful she was, with her hair down and her makeup on her face. He imagined her sitting next to him on the throne of the First Order as they ruled the Galaxy together.  
"I will succeed, Scavenger. I will ensure that this is not just a dream, but a reality. You have decided to bring me back to the Light, but I will also take you to the Dark Side against your will." - Kylo decided in his mind.   
And then she disappeared, leaving Rey alone.   
As soon as she saw that he had gone away, she sat down and looked at the arm, touching the spot where the bruise had been before and felt a powerful concentration of Force at that point, as if to mean that Kylo had left a small part of himself there forever.   
"Yes."- said Rey-"It’s not too late for him. I’ll bring him back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter 9 and I hope that you like it.   
> The title of the chapter is based on the song Sweet dreams by Eurythmics 🌝🌝🌝❤❤❤.


	11. Suspected

Finn, Poe and Rose sat together in Rey and Rose’s room, taking advantage of Rey’s absence to talk about her. "Couldn’t we change the subject?" - asked frustrated Poe,   
still shaken by the girl’s previous rejection.   
"We know that it was difficult for you to have been rejected by Rey, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to be friends anymore, Poe."- Rose filmed it with sweetness.   
"But do you think it’s easy to confess your feelings to a girl and then find that you’re not reciprocated?" - answered, suddenly rising from bed, Poe.   
"Listen, Poe, we are not here to discuss your failed love, but the strange way Rey has been behaving lately."- said Finn.  
Realizing that he could not argue with those two, Poe sat down next to them on the bed and began to analyze the recent behavior of the young Jedi.   
"Well Rose, you and Rey sleep in the same room, so you can tell us if you notice strange behavior in her." - began Finn.   
"In fact, some nights she has very violent nightmares that make her scream and cry. Most of the time they concern her parents at the time they left her on Jakku; other times, however, they concern a person." - said Rose.  
"And can you tell us who it is?"- Poe asked.   
"It’s not really a person. It is difficult to explain; she told me that since she was abandoned, the night in her AT-AT, she always dreamed of a voice of someone who did not remember and to whom she could not give a personality. I think this is the second kind of dream she has." - she tried to explain Rose.   
"I understand. And you know what this pseudovoice tells her?" - Finn asked.   
"I tried to ask him several times, but she never answered."   
"It’s weird. She is not the usual Rey; she is certainly as cheerful and amusing as ever, but it is as if something were upsetting her and making her uneasy." - Finn thought so.  
"I tried several times to ask her how she felt during this period and she always told me that everything was normal. But for me it is not normal. She spends the whole day training incessantly, she doesn’t come to lunch or dinner with us for weeks now, the moments when she doesn’t train she dedicates them to repair the engines of the X-wings and increasingly she tells me she wants to stay alone in the room." - said, starting to get agitated, Rose.   
"I had an idea: we could ask Leia if maybe she can feel something strange in her through the Force!" - exclaimed exultant Poe.  
"Well yes, it could work, asking costs nothing." - agreed Finn. So the three went to the Council Room to look for Leia. 

"Well Commander D'Acy, I inform you that I approved your request to also adopt the A-wing spacecraft type for our fleet." - said Leia.   
"Also..."- but she stopped when she saw Poe, Rose and Finn approaching.   
"I apologize, Commander, but I have to do one thing for a moment." - said the woman walking away and heading towards the three.   
"Well, here are all three of my favorite boys of the Resistance, besides Rey. What can I do for you?" - asked Leia.  
"General Organa, we came here because we would like to ask you if you are aware of some things that might have upset Rey, as we have noticed that in the last period she has changed considerably and we do not know why." - explained Rose.   
"Changed? I don’t understand, I think the usual Rey, laughs, jokes, trains..."- said confused Leia.   
"Yeah! That’s the point! It’s all a fiction for us, laughs and jokes but it’s not the usual Rey. We think it just to mask a problem that afflicts her. We’re worried about her, we tried to talk to her, but she avoids us. We were hoping that at least she knew something, but evidently not."- Finn was dismayed. "Guys, I promise I’ll try to understand what’s weird about her. But I can’t guarantee you anything."- said Leia, in an attempt to calm them down. 

In the forest of Felucia   
Rey continued to train incessantly day after day, regardless of the concerns of her friends.   
She was so caught up in the lightsaber training that she did not notice the opening of the link with Kylo and when she saw him appear in front of her, she panicked.   
"I can’t stand that there is no way to control the opening of this damned bond." - Rey said frustrated by putting down her lightsaber.   
"Are you practicing with the lightsaber? Because know that the movements you used to make are not right." - said Kylo.  
"I don’t recall asking you about my training." - Rey replied.   
"So you want me to remain silent?"   
"That would be great, but I don’t think you’ll be able to do it."-she said distrustful.   
"How’s your arm? I... I’m sorry I squeezed your wrist the other night." - Kylo said head down.   
Rey was genuinely impressed, she never expected the Supreme Leader of the First Order Kylo Ren to apologize to her for something so trivial compared to the things he had done previously.   
Of course she didn’t tell him that she knew that he had healed her.  
"All right, thank you. It doesn’t hurt, surprisingly I didn’t even get a bruise." - Rey replied, and could not help noticing Kylo’s uplifted gaze.   
Rey smiled internally.   
"Well, now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go to my room and get some rest." - said Rey and leaned on the lawn to get her things.   
She did not see that on the meadow there was a sharp-pointed stone and she slit slightly on her right arm and blood began to flow from the wound.   
"Are you hurt?!" - exclaimed Kylo, to his surprise, worried.   
"Ah, no it’s not a problem. I had so many of those wounds and scars on Jakku. That’s nothing." - Rey calmly said.   
"I would advise you to go to the medbay and get yourself treated as soon as possible." - said Kylo with a hint of concern.  
"It’s not necessary, the blood flow will stop soon." - Rey answered.   
"Listen, don’t be silly, Scavenger. It is a deep cut and needs to be medicated. Come here." - and he beckoned her to approach him.   
Rey at first was reluctant, but seeing that the blood kept coming out, she decided to get close to Kylo.   
"Now I’m going to do something to you, it won’t hurt particularly. You’ll feel a little pressure and the wound will heal you immediately. Stay still." - Kylo gently said and took her arm.   
Rey saw him do exactly the same process that he did a few nights before to heal her bruise.   
He seemed so peaceful as he healed her, Rey thought struck.  
After a few minutes, Kylo left her arm and the cut was completely gone.   
Rey stared into Kylo’s eyes-"Thank you, I mean it."   
"Yes, of course. Be careful." - coldly answered Kylo.   
And then he disappeared, again leaving Rey stunned.   
From a distance Leia had observed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter number 10. Always, I hope that you like it❤❤❤❤. Enjoy the reading📖📖📖 🥰


	12. Confessions and fears

On board the Finalizer

Kylo had finished his morning lightsaber training session in his personal gym on the Finalizer.   
It had been four days since he had treated the Scavenger again and he couldn’t stop thinking about the look that Rey gave him after doing it.   
She seemed so damn sweet, thought irritated Kylo.   
He was placing the lightsaber in his uniform pocket, when he felt a presence behind him.   
He turned-"Giah. You always have to get attention, don’t you?" - said, mockingly, Kylo.

Private accommodation General Organa 

Having never studied the ways of the Force, Leia did not know how to invoke the spirit of her brother Luke.   
"Damn!" - said frustrated-"If only I had had Luke teach me something about how to invoke spirits!"   
Just as she was about to give up, felt the unmistakable presence of her brother beside she.   
"Luke! I can’t believe you’re really here!" - exclaimed joyful Leia.   
"Well, although I don’t know how since you basically did nothing, it was obviously meant to be. What’s Leia, it seems like you’re worried about something." - Luke said by looking into her.   
"Yes, I did want you here because I wanted to talk to you about Rey."- said the woman thoughtfully.  
"Did something happen?"   
"Today her friends came to me to tell me that she has changed a lot during this period and they can’t explain why. Honestly, I’ve never noticed anything unusual about her behavior lately, at least until today." - explained Leia.   
"Why? Did you see anything?"   
"I went looking for her to talk to her a bit. When I found her I heard her talking and so far nothing strange.   
I was shocked when I noticed she was talking to herself." - the woman continued.   
"You heard her talking. Did she mention any names?" - said Luke, trying to keep his voice calm, since he already had suspicions about who Rey was talking to.  
"No. She just talked and moved. I’m worried Luke. I don’t understand what’s happening to her. Her friends also told me about some nightmares that hit her during the night."   
"What kind of nightmares? Talk to someone?"   
"No, it’s mostly about her parents leaving. Although... do you think she might suspect something, Luke?" - Leia fearfully asked.   
"No, don’t worry, I don’t think she suspects anything and she never will. I’m sure." - Luke answered with confidence.

Central Hangar- Felucia

Rey had just finished training and had gone to the central hangar to devote herself to her favorite activity: repair and build X-wings.   
She met Rose’s gaze and then changed direction leaving her friend stunned, who did not give up and followed her.   
"Hey Rey! How are you? How was your training?" - Rose began her interrogation.   
"Well, as usual. I made no particular progress and was also in danger of injuring myself with a sharp stone." - Rey carelessly said, hoping that Rose would understand the antiphon and give up the shot.   
But unfortunately for her, it was not so, it was worse. "Interesting. Tell me, are you going to fix some X-wings?" "Yes, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to start work. See you later, Rose."- Rey answered quickly and walked away. 

Aboard the Finalizer  
"You’re back, I see, Giah. Why? Zeltros has run out of festivals?" - asked Kylo, annoyed by the presence of his third in command.   
Giah Ren considered herself as Kylo Ren’s sister, as they were both born in Chandrila and their parents knew each other forever.   
She was also, along with him and Nestor, a Padawan at Luke’s Academy, who chose to follow the Path of Darkness only because she had a crush on Kylo.   
But it was a long time ago.   
Now she had a relationship that lasted for several months with Vanee and lived together on Zeltros.   
Giah was a tall woman, with blond hair, curly, brown eyes and her face was of a beauty, able to make everyone lose their heads, except for, surprisingly, since she has always declared to prefer blondes, Kylo.  
Her character had matured over the years: as a child she was exceedingly spoiled, but gradually growing up, she had changed a lot and became a woman of great charisma, with great ability to fight, and she was also a skilled strategist. Thanks to these characteristics, she had become the third in command of the Knights of Ren, preceded by Nestor.   
"Vanee had a conference, Nestor contacted me to tell me that you were again in crisis because of that girl and then I thought I would come back." - explained Giah.  
"You didn’t need to be contacted. Nestor must learn to mind his own business; you should rather cover yourself a little, that cleavage is nothing short of indecent." - said Kylo, looking back.   
"Listen Nestor told me his suspicions about Snoke’s death and your rise to power. Honestly, I didn’t want to put too much weight on it at first, but now that I’m here, I want to know the truth, Kylo. Did you really kill Snoke to save that girl and take power?" - she asked, getting serious, Giah.  
Kylo, as much as he hated to admit it, knew that when it came to confessing secrets, he could trust Giah far more than he could with Nestor; on the other hand, she had always been his advisor. So he decided to open up to her.

Private accommodation General Organa 

"Luke you became thoughtful after I told you that I heard Rey talking alone. Do you know who she was talking to?" - Leia asked in a suspicious voice.   
Although he hated lying to his sister, Luke found himself having to do it.   
"No, no. I know absolutely nothing. I just... Well since I came to the World of Worlds, I have known many Jedi of the past and among them there was also our father, Anakin. Here he is... He asked me to ask if you wanted to talk to him, since he would like to meet you." - Luke said, knowing what his answer would be.  
As I wanted to prove, Leia, in angry voice replied-"No! I absolutely have no intention of speaking to him. I have nothing to say to him."   
It was a subject on which the two brothers had often disagreed over the years.   
Luke had decided to give his father a chance, while Leia had always been adamant.   
"But if only I tried to talk to him! It is no longer Darth Vader. Let’s go Leia be reasonable!" - her brother prayed to her.   
Leia was hurt by that last sentence that Luke told her, as it brought to her mind an argument she had many years before with Han.

20 years earlier, Chandrila   
"You don’t realize you’re a totally absent father!" - screamed Leia to her husband, who had returned that same day after two weeks of absence.   
"Look, don’t start preaching to me. It’s not like you’re a very present mother!" - Han threw it at her.   
"Well, at least I remembered today was Ben’s ninth birthday, unlike you!"   
"You know, you spend your days thinking about that New Republic of yours. That child spends his days with C-3PO and other droids."   
"Don’t you dare tell me that I don’t love our son, you know very well that I love him very much!" - continued Leia.  
"Sure, you love him. But who do you love most: politics or Ben? Let’s go Leia, be reasonable!" - cried Han.   
"I am perfectly reasonable Han, it is you who care about nothing but your travels on the Falcon. You never stay for more than a week to leave, you never get in touch with our son and finally today you even forgot his birthday! You think a father who loves his son would do that?"   
"Answer a question, since I am the one who is absent: what loving mother decides to send her son to his brother’s Academy?" - asked, now completely impatient, Han.   
That discussion lasted all night and it was the last time that Han returned home.  
Leia and Ben never saw him again until Ben’s tenth birthday, which corresponded to the day he was sent to Luke’s Academy. 

Back to the present- Aboard the Finalizer 

Kylo sat on the throne of the First Order and began to tell the truth of the facts to Giah.   
"Rey and I are connected by the Force. We meet casually, we are not able to see the surrounding environment but we can touch each other. A year ago during one of these meetings, we touched our hands and we both had visions. I saw her on the throne of the First Order as Emperors, and she saw me converting to the Light Side. She was determined to make her vision come true, so she came aboard the Supremacy and I brought her before Snoke. He saw in her mind her intent to convert me and began to torture her. Then he ordered me to kill her and I, with a trick, killed him and together we fought against the Praetorian Guards killing them all. After that, you already know the story."   
"You mean the part where you offered her to rule with you and she turned you down?" - Giah asked, starting to put the pieces together.   
"Exactly. After Snoke’s death, the connection was severed, as he claimed he created it, but it has been coming back to life for a while." - said frustrated Kylo.  
"You said you’re connected through the Force, right? And you can read each other’s minds, touch each other... You decided to offer her the Galaxy government with you, you killed Snoke to save her..."- and suddenly, Giah began to smile, understanding the situation that Kylo and the girl were in. "Why are you smiling like that? And why are you blocking my mind?" - suspiciously asked Kylo.   
"You’ll understand Kylo, be patient, although I know it’s not your strong suit. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to practice with a sword." - said Giah, coming out of the Throne Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the chapter number 11. Always, enjoy the reading and thank you❤😊.


	13. Come with me

Rey woke up with the feeling that something was going to happen that day, but she couldn’t figure it out.   
She saw Rose sleeping peacefully beside her and could not help but feel terribly guilty for all the lies she told her, Finn and Poe.   
By now lying had become her daily bread, almost like breathing.   
She knew it was wrong but found it easier to lie than to tell the truth. 

After wearing her white dress she wore to Council meetings, she went to breakfast trying to avoid her friends.  
She couldn’t eat anything because of the terrible feeling in her stomach.   
In that moment, she vowed to feel a presence behind her, but it wasn’t Kylo.   
No, it was someone else, someone hiding something big for someone terribly powerful.   
She looked around and saw an officer looking at her strangely.   
She recognized him, he was one of the recruits from Naboo.  
Although it might seem absurd, Rey could not ignore the dark feeling coming from the man.   
Just when she was trying to get inside his mind, the officer walked away. 

On that day they had a Council meeting to discuss the economic situation in which the Resistance was found, since following the Battle of Crait, they had lost numerous credits. Rey walked into the Council Room, catching the sad looks of her friends, and she turned her eyes away in response.   
Leia sat next to her and after all were summoned the meeting began.  
Immediately the word was given to Rey. 

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for attending this very important new meeting, as we will discuss the economic situation of the Resistance."- she spoke with extreme confidence, much more than she had the first times.   
After all, she had asked Leia for advice to look like a real policy.   
"I am obliged, to my great regret, to announce to you that the financial situation of the Resistance is reduced very badly, since following the battle of Crait, we have lost many credits. As I think you realize, it will not be easy to recover in a short time the beauty of 12 million credits." - said Rey, meanwhile in the room people were making faces appalled at the mention of lost claims and Rey saw, out of the corner of her eye, the same man who stared at her that morning, coming out of the Hall in a stealthy way.   
Rey was about to continue her speech when she sensed the familiar tingling behind her back indicating the imminent opening of her connection to Kylo. 

"No! Not now!" - she said, worried about how she could handle it.   
"I’ll have to ignore it and hope it ends soon." - decided, and in that moment saw Kylo appear.   
"Good morning, Scavenger. You’re not training as usual, I see." - Kylo greeted her.   
But Rey didn’t answer him and started talking like it was nothing.   
"So now you’re ignoring me? Why?" - asked Kylo, and then when he heard her address to those present in the Council Hall, he understood.  
"You’ve become the head of the Resistance Council, I see. What a pity, the bond opened up just during a meeting; and from what I hear, the economic situation is not the best. 12 million eh? Well, just myself, as Crown Prince of the planet Alderaan, own 95 million. The First Order has about 590 million in claims. You’d be so rich if you joined me, Rey, you’d have access to all the credits you want, you’d play a much more prestigious role than you have here. You would be the Empress not only of the First Order, but of the entire Galaxy."- Kylo told her, approaching her.   
Rey remained firm, impassive and continued to speak as if nothing had happened, so as not to arouse suspicion.  
But Kylo didn’t give up-"So you keep ignoring me. You know, although she can’t, I see my mother. She’s sitting next to you, and she looks at you with a proud look. But you could do a lot more with me, Rey. You complete your training, I could help you understand the language of the Jedi; by staying here you will be forever stuck, you will never be able to move forward. Come with me. I asked you once before, remember, I begged you to take my hand, but you rejected me, and for what?" - the Kylo churches, now very close to her face, and Rey had a shiver, but did not show signs of failure.   
Kylo then decided to really provoke her, sure that she would react.  
"What is it that keeps you here? I didn’t realize it until a few days ago, but then I understood: the pilot. It is so clear, I saw the way you kissed. It was so disgustingly romantic. Say, for him you will also give up your Jedi training? Because I don’t think you’ve made much progress. You know, I’d like to see you work, 'cause I’ll let you in on a secret, Scavenger, that time on the Starkiller, I’d let you win, but if I had to face you now, I’d be really heavy." - said Kylo and, as he had anticipated, Rey lost all signs of composure and turned to him.

"Do you really want to fight me? Do you want to see what I’m capable of? Fine, I’ll settle for it now!" - exclaimed, full of anger, Rey, drawing from under the skirt of her dress, the lightsaber, lighting it.   
Kylo imitated the gesture and immediately their crackling blades crossed.   
Red against blue.   
Darkness against light.   
As promised, Kylo went hard, putting Rey in trouble from the start, who nevertheless stood up to his opponent.   
"You should work a little harder on the way you attack, or you’ll get yourself killed, Scavenger."- Kylo said.   
"Out of that mouth come only slimy words like you, murderous snake." - Rey said.   
"I didn’t expect you to walk around with a sword under your skirt."  
"I must have a weapon to defend myself always, at any time." - said Rey, and taking advantage of a moment of Kylo’s distraction, tried to disarm him, but he sensed her intention and pushed she away with the Force.   
She did not give up, and they resumed the duel.   
It looked like a dance, moving in sync, in a completely different way from the way they fought on the Starkiller.   
"I have to admit that some small progress you’ve made since our last meeting in person. But that doesn’t mean that you are a Jedi. Tell me since when does the story with that pilot go on? You look very successful." - mockingly said Kylo.   
"I assume you’re not interested in my personal life, but know that Poe and I have nothing. We are just friends."

"Really? Don’t tell me, and since when is friendship synonymous with kisses and hugs in that way? You are really a liar, Rey. But then again, you had two parents who preferred alcoholic beverages to you, and they didn’t hesitate to leave you to that guy!" - exclaimed Kylo, causing a collapse in Rey, who hearing the mention of her parents, charged with a powerful rage, and, resumed the fight with Kylo and, both with their lightsabers destroyed a carrier column in the Council Room.   
"You are a monster! There is not a shred of feeling in your heart, besides hate and anger! You just want power, you never get enough! You killed and you keep doing it just to get as much power as you can! You’re worse than Vader! He had more heart than you!" - cried Rey.  
"You don’t know anything about my family, you don’t know who my grandfather was! He was very powerful and he left everything to save that masterpiece of Luke. If it weren’t for him, my grandfather would still be in power today and I would be in power with him. You don’t have to say anything about me or my family." - furiously exclaimed, Kylo, pointing the lightsaber at Rey’s neck, preventing her from moving.  
"Do it. Kill me. It will be easier. You said it yourself, you would have eliminated me and the damn Resistance. You should have done it a year ago, when Snoke ordered you to. I am the cause of your torments, my words haunt you. Where you used to hear Snoke’s voice, now you hear mine. It’s torture for me too. Constantly feeling your agony, your conflict... I have nightmares at night because of you. So do it. Kill me. It’s better for both of us." - Rey cried and looked into Kylo’s eyes.   
But he did not, he removed his sword from her neck and put it back in his uniform.   
They looked into each other’s eyes once more.

And then it ended.   
The bond closed, leaving Rey to face reality.   
She looked around and saw the shocked looks of those present, especially those of Leia and Finn.   
"It’s not possible!" - terrified Leia-"Was she really talking to... Him?! Ben?! Did they have a duel here, right now? With all of us present?" - Leia couldn’t believe it, she felt the world around her and she was forced to sit down.   
Next to her, another had understood what had upset Rey so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 12, which is where we can actually say that history begins. I’m not particularly good at describing duels, but I think I did a good job. Write me what you think in the comments. Obviously, as I think you can understand, things are not going very well for our Rey.   
> Always, thank you and enjoy reading ❤❤❤


	14. Observing the Stars

Rey was shocked to see the faces of those in the room, realizing what had happened.   
She just didn’t know how to explain what they’d just seen. 

Meanwhile, Finn, left the room and immediately went to Rose to tell her what had happened. 

"Rose! Rose! Where are you?" - cried Finn, looking for her in the hallways.   
"Finn what’s going on? You look upset! Shouldn’t you be at the meeting?" - worried Rose asked.   
"The meeting is over. You’ll never believe what happened: Rey and Kylo Ren had a duel just as the fight was taking place." - Finn was still upset.   
"What? Is the First Order here? Is Rey okay?" - worried Rose asked.   
"No, you don’t understand. Rey and Ren are connected through the Force. They can talk to each other and touch each other but he can’t see us." - Finn explained.   
"Are you connected? Rey and Ren? No, it's impossible! Are you sure? I can’t believe it!" - Rose replied totally upset.   
"I’m sure. I just found out now and in the worst way. But I don’t think anyone except me and Leia knew who Rey was dueling with."- Finn said.   
"Leia... She probably could see he, because it was all about the Force. Maybe she even knew about it." - speculated Rose. "I don’t know that, but I think that’s what caused Rey’s recent behavior."- Finn replied.   
"Do you believe? How long has this been going on?"  
"I told you, I don’t know anything. I think we should talk to Rey about the truth."   
"I can’t believe it, it’s crazy. How could she hide something like that from us!" - Rose exclaimed furiously.

Private accommodation General Organa 

"Come in, Rey, make yourself comfortable." - Leia invited her in, after making up an excuse with the others in the room. "General Organa, I am terribly sorry, it should never have happened." - said mortified Rey.   
"First of all, call me Leia. Second, know that I am not angry with you." - Leia said softly, sitting in the armchair.   
"Really?" - incredulous Rey asked.   
"Yes, I must say that I am very surprised and at first even a little upset, but now I just want to know one thing my dear: was he?"  
"Yes. Ky and I... your son has a connection through the Force. It started 1 year ago, and initially Snoke claimed he created it himself but even after Kylo killed him, it kept happening." - said Rey, and immediately realized that she had leaked information that no one knew other than her and Kylo. "My son? Did my son kill Snoke?" - Leia asked, incredulous and with a hint of hope.   
So Rey found herself forced to confess the truth of the facts.

Rose’s private accommodation 

"How could she do such a thing! After all he put us through, of all the Jedi or Sith she could connect with, she had to choose him! I can’t stand him!" - said, full of anger, Rose. "You’re absolutely right, Rose, I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to bear." - said Finn, understanding.   
"No, in fact. You can’t even begin to imagine what I’ve been through, no one can! You didn’t see your sister’s ship crash and burn it alive in front of your eyes! All because she had to fight against the fleet of that despicable being! So no, you can’t understand!" - cried out, desperate, Rose.   
That said, she left the room, in tears.

Private accommodation General Organa 

"Believe me Rey, I don’t know what to say. I never thought my son would do such a thing. I have to ask you something: do you think there is any chance that he can return to the Light?" -asked, hopeful, Leia.   
"Yes. I am convinced. Well... Your son is in big conflict, but I am sure that I will be able to bring him back to the Light Side, but above all I will bring your son back, Leia."- said with extreme confidence Rey.   
"I have proof of this, look." - said Rey and, showed the point of the arm where Kylo had healed her.   
"Well, I didn’t know he could still heal with the Force, since he has to use the Light Side. You’re probably right, Rey, there’s still hope for him." - said with tears in her eyes, Leia.  
And then going back to being serious again, she said, "Honestly, it wasn’t pretty in there, Rey, and I think you’re gonna have a lot of explaining to do. But first of all, I need to know one thing: can he see us? I mean, can he know where we are?"   
"No, I’m sure he doesn’t know the Resistance’s position, but as far as seeing is concerned, it’s just me, him and...You."- Rey replied.   
"He can... Can he see me?" - asked, incredulous, Leia.   
"Yes. But you can’t because you don’t share our bond. Leia... I have something to tell you, which Ben actually asked me to tell you: he wanted you to know that he didn’t hit your ship during that battle." - said Rey.  
"I know, honey, I know. I sensed his intent to shoot the ship, but when he realized I was on board, he stopped." - Leia gently answered.   
"Well, I guess you’ll have to explain to your friends at dinner tonight." "  
I don’t feel ready to tell the truth yet. See, I don’t know what reactions they might have." - said, worried, Rey.   
"My dear, they’re your friends, and they’re very worried about you. Just think, the other day they came to me to tell me to investigate and figure out what was bothering you." - Leia said.   
Rey did not answer, knowing full well how difficult it would be to make her friends understand the difficult situation she was in.   
"My dear, don’t worry, I’ll help you. Now go to rest and settle down for dinner tonight. I have some chores to do." - said Leia.  
"All right, Leia. See you later." - Rey answered and left the room. 

Left alone in the quarters, Leia, furious, invoked the spirit of her brother Luke.   
"So, you had fun making fun of me, didn’t you?!" - exclaimed Leia, seeing the ghost of Luke appear.   
"Calm down. I couldn’t tell you the truth, Rey had to tell you."- tried to explain Luke.   
"Very well, now she has. Since she hasn't’t told me many details, and you were aware of them, would you mind telling me how long it’s been going on? How did it happen?" - Leia asked.   
"When it happened I don’t know exactly. I discovered it last year, when she came to me on Ahch-To. I caught them one night, in Rey’s cabin, holding hands. They seemed very close."- said Luke, remembering the abrupt way he reacted that time, destroying the hut.   
Meanwhile, Leia, stopped to reflect at the time when Luke had told her that he had seen them holding hands and smiled, thinking about what it was like that Ben loved to do with anyone he loved.   
She remembered when, as a child, in the evening, those rare but precious times that all three spent together, he, she and Han, sat on the couch to see the Holofilms, holding hands; whenever Leia took him to the Senate, Ben always held her hand.   
"Yes, Rey is right. I will be able to have my son back and...Maybe something else too". - thought, smiling, Leia.

Rey’s private quarters 

Rey sat on the edge of the bed, observing the galaxy with its endless stars. She was overwhelmed, when she felt a touch on her shoulder, which blew her off, but an arm with a strong enough grip prevented her from moving.   
"Come with me. Take my hand." - Kylo whispered to her.   
And Rey took it, realizing that, contrary to what he always did, Kylo wasn’t wearing gloves.   
They stood there watching the stars, millions of light-years away in reality, yet so close by the Force, holding hands, while with the other, Kylo held Rey close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter number 13. I really loved writing the last moment between Ben and Rey. I know this story may seem trivial to you, but I’m satisfied with the way I’m writing it. And also, don’t forget, this is my first fanfiction.  
> Always, enjoy the reading, I love you everybody ❤❤❤.   
> P.S. Forgive me, but I don’t remember how Paige died, so I wrote this in the chapter.


	15. The dinner

Life presents you with difficult situations, from which you often want to escape, but you know, you have to accept them and face them.   
No matter how strong we think we are, the most powerful in the face of a difficulty becomes the weakest.   
Having the Force is useless when you’ve betrayed people you swore allegiance to, and Rey knew it.   
She stood there, staring at the door, heart-deep in her throat, knowing that as soon as she came in, her friends would rightly blame her for putting the Resistance Base at risk.   
She took a deep breath, preparing for what would happen as soon as she opened the door.

She opened it and immediately before her appeared the faces of Poe, Rose, Finn and Leia.   
She entered, walking with the confidence that had always distinguished her since she was a child.   
She had faced far worse challenges and had always emerged victorious.   
Serious and detached look, upright posture, she sat at the table, observing her friends.   
Leia gave her a reassuring look that Rey reciprocated through the Force.   
The first course was served and, at the table reigned a silence of grave, interrupted only by the sound of cutlery. 

"So Rey, how did the meeting go today, since I wasn’t there?"- asked, quietly, Rose, breaking the silence.   
"You’re too quiet." - Rey thought, but she said,   
"Everything went as planned. The economic situation was discussed and so on. You didn’t miss anything, don't worry."  
"I understand. And tell me, did you manage to discuss everything without any problems?" - asked, again, Rose.   
"Of course. It all went exactly as it was supposed to, Rose."- Rey answered, beginning to see where her friend was going. "Interesting, and yet I couldn’t help but notice, before I came here, that there’s a broken column in the Council Room. Do you know anything about that, Rey?" - asked, in a clearly provocative manner, Rose. 

Rey had now realized that Rose, Finn, and probably Poe knew everything, so she decided to stop playing the quiet part and answer to her friend.   
"Yes, Rose, I know something about it. Actually, I destroyed that column myself with my lightsaber." - she explained.  
"Really? Why? You did it alone?" -asked, playing dumb, Rose. "Stop it, Rose. You’re ridiculous, I know Finn told you everything. No need to continue the charade, everyone in this room knows what happened today." - mockingly said Rey. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" - confused Poe asked.   
"Come on, Poe, didn’t Finn tell you? Rey did feats today with Kylo Ren in the middle of the meeting. It seems they had a real duel." - she said, half smug and half disgusted, Rose.   
Rey calmly stared at her, though inside she felt the wild spirit of Jakku’s Scavenger burn.

"Tell me, Rose, Finn told you, didn’t he? He snuck out of the Council Room so fast to come and tell you, didn’t he?"   
"Think what you want, Rey, but the truth is, you’ve been lying to us this whole time! You should be ashamed!" - started attacking her, Rose.   
"Rose please let her explain the situation!" - tried to help her, Leia.   
"Oh, of course I will, Leia. Yes, Rose, Kylo Ren and I had a duel during the conference, but that’s not all. No, there’s much more: Kylo and I have been connected through the Force for about 1 year, at first Snoke claimed to have created it but, even after his death by Ren, before you ask me yes, Kylo killed Snoke to save me, we continued to see each other!" - said Rey.  
"But don’t tell me, Kylo betrayed Snoke for you? What, he decided a moment of redemption and then returned to his usual wickedness?! Please?!" -said, laughing, Rose.   
Finn and Poe, meanwhile, silently watched the scene.   
"You see, Rose, I, unlike you, really believe in redemption. I am convinced that there is still some chance that Kylo can return to the Light. I have decided to help him and I will succeed. I will bring Ben Solo back to his mother." - Rey said with determination.   
"Oh really? Well, I’m very happy about that. You know, Rey, I never expected that from you. You gave yourself up to the Dark for a pair of sweet eyes!" - disgusted Rose said.

Rey stood still, petrified, remembering when, that night on Ahch-To, Luke told her the exact same sentence after he had caught her holding hands with Kylo.   
But she went on and on,   
"Oh no, my dear, you’re very wrongly. I haven’t given myself to the Darkness, but you don’t seem to believe much in ." - Rey coldly said.   
"No Rey, I don’t believe it. How can I believe in the redemption of a man who killed thousands of innocent people; he killed his father before your eyes in cold blood and Paige lost her life to fight his fleet! So no, I’m sorry, but I really don’t think he can redeem himself." - replied, wary, Rose.  
"Paige’s sacrifice will never be forgotten. She let his Y-wing crash to allow the rest of the squadron to attack the Supremacy."- Rey said.   
"Of course, you didn’t lose half your heart. Besides, you never had a family, so you don’t know what it’s like to have family ties." - said, frosty, Rose. 

Rey no longer saw us, everything happened quickly.   
There was the sound of her chair slamming on the floor, after she had risen abruptly.   
With a powerful use of the Force, she pulled down everything on the table and heard the sound of Leia’s porcelain service, falling and shattered.   
Rose and the others watched in awe at Rey’s wrath.  
As Rose was about to open her mouth to say something, she felt a strong, invisible grip on her neck and the lack of air. Leia was shocked to see Rey using the same power as her father Darth Vader and her son Ben: suffocation by the Force.   
"Take it all back! Now!" - ordered, in a threatening voice, Rey, while holding her grip on Rose.   
At that moment Rey heard a voice behind her.   
"It’s not you. Come to your senses." - said the voice.   
Rey then, realizing that she had lost control, let go of Rose, who gasped for air.

When she breathed again, she said, "She is too dangerous, Leia. She must be removed from the Resistance as soon as possible, she is a threat to all of us. With this connection to Kylo Ren, she risks exposing the First Order to the Base’s position."   
Leia was about to respond, when Poe also intervened and shared Rose’s opinion.   
Finn, meanwhile, remained on the sidelines, not uttering word.   
"Finn why don’t you say anything? What is it you don’t think like us? Rey can’t stay here, she’s dangerous." - Poe said, reluctantly forcing Finn to agree with them.  
"Guys, please, you don’t get to decide whether or not Rey stays. She assured me that the First Order cannot trace our position. So please stop and you, especially Rose, apologize to Rey for the things you said to her." - Leia intervened.

Rose was about to answer, when, Rey spoke-"Thank you very much Leia, but I don’t need you to defend me, I’m perfectly capable of doing it alone. Don’t worry, I’ll leave immediately if that’s your wish. I’d much rather go back and be a Scavenger on Jakku, than stay here where I’m considered a threat. Just know that you are wrong about Kylo Ren, I will be able to bring him back to the Light."- Rey said, and just as she was about to turn her heels and leave the Resistance for good, Admiral D'Acy arrived at full speed in the Hall.  
"Admiral D'Acy, what happened? She’s upset!" -said, full of concern, Leia.   
"I’m sorry to bother you during dinner, General Organa, but something very serious has happened. It is the First Order: they have located the position of the base and they are attacking us!" - said, frantically, the Admiral. 

Rey felt faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter number 4. Always, I hope you like it and enjoy the reading ❤❤❤.   
> I wrote in the tags that Rey would be on the Dark Side, and in this chapter you can see clearly. I don’t particularly like the "Dark Rey", in fact this will be one of the few times when Rey will do things related to the Dark Side, also because then this topic will be addressed in more depth later in history.


	16. The Attack

Rey had never felt more hurt in her life.   
How did the First Order find the Resistance?!   
It’s absurd... Unless Kylo read her mind during one of their meetings.   
He lied to her; he assured her that he knew nothing of their base, but evidently he did not.   
Rey was forced to sit down, the room suddenly seemed too small and stuffy.  
"What do you mean the First Order found us? How is that possible?!" - asked, shocked, Leia.   
"Come on, Leia, it is so clear who is responsible for all this." - said Rose, looking in the direction of Rey.  
"What do you say Rose! Rey has nothing to do with it, she has not revealed our position to the First Order!" - said Leia, in an attempt to defend Rey. 

But Rey did not respond, she rose from her chair, with the lightsaber in her hand and charged with an anger that could destroy the entire Base.   
She headed out of the Hall and headed to the Resistance Operations Center.   
She would have taught the First Order a lesson and above all, Kylo Ren.   
She was a fury, she was fast-paced, the crystal of her lightsaber was starting to change color and break.   
Leia watched her upset, but in her heart, she knew she wasn’t responsible for this.   
She decided that he would investigate, and she would punish the real architect.  
Rose, Finn and Poe, meanwhile, were heading towards their spaceships and Rey was preparing to face Supreme Leader Kylo Ren once and for all.

On board the Finalizer 

General Hux watched with pride the departure of the Resistance.   
He planned the whole thing, he was going to launch an attack that would put an end to the Resistance.   
He was about to give a new command, when...   
"What the hell is this confusion?!" - exclaimed, irritated, Kylo, beginning to violently tighten the throat of the red-haired General.   
"Su-Supreme Le-Leader, let me explain!" - begged Hux.   
Kylo did not let his grip on his neck, but slightly reduced it, enough to allow him to speak.   
"Why do I get the terrible feeling that you, General Hux, did not listen to my command a few weeks ago, and still sent the spy to the Resistance?" - churches, threatening, Kylo.   
"Well, it did, but look on the bright side, the Resistance will be defeated forever. Ah, I also ordered Stormtroopers to kidnap the Jedi girl and bring her aboard the Finalizer, in order to execute her for the murder of Supreme Leader Snoke."- said, pleased, Hux.   
"Rey."- thought, terrified by the prospect of the kidnapping, Kylo.   
"No! I won’t let him!" - exclaimed, decided, Ren.   
He let go of General Hux. "Prepare my ship immediately!" - ordered Kylo.   
"I am surprised Ren, usually not participate in the battles, but remain in the background. Well, anyway, we could use your help, I notice the Resistance put the A-wing spacecraft in use." - said, laughing, Hux.   
Kylo, furious, went away.

Felucia- Resistance's Base

The forest of Felucia was in total turmoil.   
Over 5 squadrons of Stormtrooper had landed and had started the attack.   
Rose and Finn had taken the lead of an X-wing together and had heated discussions about Rey.   
"So you think like Leia, didn’t Rey reveal the location of the Resistance?! It’s crazy, Finn, I never expected that from you!" - exclaimed, incredulous, Rose.   
"I’m so sorry, Rose, but as much as I’d like to have this conversation, I think we should be worried about these First Order ships coming at us. So, if you want to sit there wasting your time and watch how they kill us, go ahead! But please go do it somewhere else!"- exclaimed, completely impatient, Finn, leaving astonished and embittered Rose who, went in place of the copilot and remained silent.   
Meanwhile, on the ground, Rey fought with the ferocity and techniques she had seen used only by another person in his life: Kylo Ren.   
She felt so betrayed and hurt by her behavior, her anger kept her from thinking clearly.   
She fought alone against entire divisions of Stormtrooper; some others would be killed immediately, but she did not. She was charged with an anger that seemed never to exhaust herself, an anger that did not even seem all her own...

Aboard the Fighter-TIE of Kylo Ren 

Kylo Ren, you know, had never been a very patient boy.   
He was often prone to outbursts of anger, but nothing was comparable to the fury he felt at the time.   
If he could, he would have killed Hux immediately.   
He had to get to Felucia as soon as possible to prevent the Stormtroopers from capturing Rey.   
"Fight Rey! Be strong, be the brave Jedi you’ve always been, I promise I will try to get there as soon as possible, but you resist!" - spoke, hoping that with the Rey bond she would hear him.

Felucia- Resistance's Base

Rey continued to fight the Stormtroopers but, her energy was beginning to run out.   
She did not know how much longer she could resist.   
While she was fighting, she heard a voice in her mind that seemed quite familiar to her.   
Distracted by this, she allows a Stormtrooper to shoot her in the belly.   
Returning to her senses, Rey, unaware of the terrible pain, resumed fighting the Stormtrooper who had wounded her and with a shot of her lightsaber killed him.   
Around her the forest of Felucia was on fire, squadrons of Stormtrooper that continued to arrive and she... She was alone, completely alone against the First Order.   
And no one seemed to care.   
Suddenly she heard the sound of a ship’s engine landing on the ground.

That noise of that engine was all too familiar... She turned around and saw Kylo Ren’s Fighter-TIE in front of her.   
It raised a huge fuss and the ramp opened.   
Rey was shocked: in front of her appeared in all its majesty and beauty, the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.   
Red sword fire and crackling burning, mask on the face and the huge black cloak that moved by the wind.   
He walked decisively and angrily on the ramp to the frantic search for something.   
It was disturbing and beautiful at the same time. 

Rey did not take long to realize that she was the one he was looking for and, taking advantage of the fact that he had not yet seen her, she hurried to escape.   
She ran fast and arrived at an isolated point in the forest. She sat down at the foot of a tree and felt some pains in her belly.

She remembered the Stormtrooper who attacked her and inspected the wound to see how serious it was.   
She saw that she was losing a lot of blood but she didn’t get scared.   
"Blood. It’s just blood." - she said, and at that very moment he heard noises and thought that he was Kylo who had found her, but unfortunately it was much worse.   
General Hux appeared before her and with him two Stormtroopers.   
"Well, here is the mighty Jedi of whom the Resistance is so proud and who killed Snoke and his Praetorian Guards."- he said, mocking her, Hux.   
"Let me go or I..."- said Rey, but she did not stop speaking because Hux pulled her and pulled her up.  
"What, little girl, do you want to kill me? How do you plan to do with that huge wound you have? What a shame, I understand you don’t have much time left." - said, with fake sadness, Hux.   
"I’m much stronger than you think, red-haired puppet!" - continued Rey.   
Hux let her go and approached the two Stormtroopers.   
"Stun her and bring her to the ship. Now." - he ordered.   
Rey, meanwhile, taking advantage of Hux’s distraction, fled, trying to outrun them.   
But the wound slowed her down a lot, until she was forced to stop to catch her breath.   
She was about to start running again when she was joined by Hux and the two Stormtroopers.  
She did not even try to fight, so weak, and the last thing she saw before falling powerless into the arms of the soldier was the crackling red blade that in the distance fought against other Stormtroopers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, first of all I apologize for having updated after so many days, but I had things to do. This chapter is quite special, since what happened could really be Rey’s fault. Do you think it really is?  
> Anyway, if I succeed this week I will do a double update. Write in the comments what do you think of the story.   
> Always, enjoy the reading 🥰🥰🥰


	17. Because I love you

Rey’s mind was in another dimension.   
She returned to the years of starvation and hunger on Jakku, where every day was a struggle to survive.   
Life in her little AT-AT was not easy at all, her nights spent in the cold, embraced by her doll, Ellie.   
"No matter how far away, we will always be together. I would cross the galaxy for you, Starlight."   
That was the phrase she remembered every night and, while not remembering who told her it, she felt safe when she thought about it.   
She imagined that island with that immense ocean that, although she had never really seen, seemed so familiar to her.   
She was holding on her lap that necklace made with that Kyber, the only memory of her parents.

Returning to the present-aboard the Finalizer 

Rey awoke overwhelmed finding herself tied to the same chair in the same room where she had been taken prisoner the last time, only this time sitting in front of her there was the great Kylo Ren.   
General Armitage Hux. He looked at her with the eyes of a murderer ready to attack her.   
Kylo wasn’t lying when he said Hux was, if possible, even more ruthless than he was.   
Getting up, the red-haired general approached her and spoke.  
"Finally awake, young Jedi. You know, I’m surprised you thought you could escape me. Unfortunately, as you can see, your pathetic escape attempt failed miserably." - he laughed. Rey, unlike he expected, wasn’t afraid of that man.   
"I was wrong to underestimate you, Hux. You’re powerful, I’m telling you. But you have to admit that when it comes to failures, you too have done a lot. Tell me, wasn’t the Starkiller project your work?" - mockingly said, Rey.   
Hux no longer saw us, stretched out his hand and slapped her on the right cheek, leaving a deep flush.  
Rey didn’t lose heart-"You’re doing this because you want to prove you’re stronger than Kylo. Do you know what the truth is, Hux? You’re full of envy. You envy Kylo because he received the throne in place. But behaving like this will get you nowhere." - said, disgusted, Rey.   
Hux then departed from her and turned to a Stormtrooper on his left.   
"Immediately contact the Supreme Leader. Tell him that we have the girl and she’s ready to be executed. And, specify that he must be the one to kill her." - said, mercilessly, Hux.  
Rey was now afraid.   
She knew that in front of the killings Kylo had no qualms. She still had nightmares the night he killed Han in front of her, Finn and Chewbacca. Finn... She thought of her closest friend and how he, Rose and Poe had turned their backs on her, accusing her of betraying the Resistance.   
Perhaps, she thought, her life was destined to end.   
After all, what did she have to live for if she no longer had the Resistance?   
Getting back to Jakku was not her first option and so she had nothing left but to die.   
"FN-2188, take the girl to the cell. We will pick it up when the Supreme Leader arrives."- said Hux.   
Rey, remembered then, thanks to pains in her belly that had been seriously injured.   
But as she was about to die, it didn’t really matter.  
The cell was small, there was nothing but a hard little bed where she sat.   
Terribly tired, she decided to get some sleep, and in less than a few hours, she would sleep forever.   
She found herself sitting on the sand, in front of her the immense ocean, the protagonist of all her childhood dreams. "No matter how far, you and I will always be together. I would cross the Galaxy for you, Starlight."- Here’s that voice again, the one that made her nights on Jakku quiet, even if she didn’t know who she belonged to.   
"Who are you? I think your voice is familiar, but I can’t figure out who you are." - asked Rey, but in answer she only got his heart-shaped necklace made of a Kyber crystal.  
She woke up, remembering where she was.   
She heard the door to her cell open and thought it was a Stormtrooper who would bring her before Kylo and be killed. But to her surprise, in front of her appeared a person completely dressed in black, complete with a mask.   
She reminded her a lot of Kylo Ren but, she knew it wasn’t him.   
"Get up. You have to come with me. Now". - said the unknown person.   
Rey hesitated, but then was pulled by the arm and, the person took her out of the cell.   
He walked very quickly, holding Rey by his arm, which to keep pace had to run, although she felt exhausted.  
"Who are you? You’re not a Stormtrooper, and I don’t even know if you’re a woman or a man. Where are you taking me?" - confused Rey asked.   
"You ask too many questions." - replied, annoyed, the person in the mask. "  
At least tell me if you are a woman or a man!" - begged Rey. "Yes, I am a woman. I can not tell you more, here we risk to remain both if we are discovered." - said, this time more gently, the woman.   
"But why are you helping me? Who are you really?" - Rey asked again.   
Just at that moment, the woman opened with the Force, a door nearby and, he let her in with her.   
Rey was confused and the woman explained to her that two Stormtroopers were passing by and they had almost been captured.  
After a few minutes, the woman spoke-"Danger escaped. We can go. But first I’ll tell you one thing: I’m Giah Ren."   
"Giah Ren? Ren like...?" - started asking Rey.   
"Yes, like Kylo Ren. I’m part of Ren’s Knights and I want to help you but, you have to promise to be quiet, okay?" - gently asked, Giah.   
"All right." - Rey answered.   
The two of them drove a little further in the vast corridors of the Finalizer, until they arrived in the central hangar.   
"We arrived, now go." - said Giah, urging her to go to someone whom Rey could not see.   
"Go where?" - Rey asked.   
"I am extremely grateful to you, Giah, for bringing Rey here safely. Go now, I’ll take care of her." - said Kylo, practically coming out of nowhere.  
Rey was watching Giah go away terrified by the prospect of being alone with Kylo.   
"Rey, I had time to organize everything. Giah told me that Hux was planning to have you killed. You’re hurt! What did that slimy worm do to you?!" - exclaimed, worried, Kylo seeing the huge bloodstain that contrasted with the candid white of Rey’s dress.   
"He did nothing to me, this wound made me your Stormtrooper while fighting in the attack that you hatched! Traitor! You’ve been lying to me this whole time telling me you didn’t know the base’s location!" - exclaimed, enraged, Rey as she began to get away from him.   
Kylo was faster, reached her by the arm.  
"Rey believe me, none of this is my doing. Hux set up the whole thing, the attack, the spy... I don’t have anything to do with it. He told me a few months ago that he wanted to send a spy to track down the Resistance, and I forbade him, but he wouldn’t listen. Believe me when I say I didn’t want any of this!" - desperately said Kylo, looking at her with his piercing hazel eyes.   
"How can I believe you? How can I not think that it was all to destroy the Resistance once and for all?" - said Rey, completely distrustful.  
"Look into my mind, you know I’m telling the truth. You’d know if I was lying to you. Please." - he said so, in the same desperate voice as the one he used on Supremacy after saving her from Snoke and asking her to join him to rule the galaxy together.   
Rey believed him.   
She knew he wasn’t lying to her and once again, she listened to her heart instead of her mind and decided to trust him. "Well, I believe you. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m trapped here now. Hux will have already found out that I escaped from the cell." - said Rey.   
"Here, take this." - said Kylo and handed her a small object. "It’s the activation device of my Fighter-TIE. Take it, it’s here in the hangar. Go on board and run. It’s the only way to save you." - said Kylo.  
"What? No, I can’t take your TIE. I mean I..."- Rey started. "Nothing, don’t tell me you don’t know how to fly it. You’ve already flown Fighter-TIE in your life. Now go, we don’t have much time." - replied Kylo.   
Rey was about to go near the Fighter-TIE, when she turned one last time to ask Kylo one more thing.   
"Why are you doing this, Kylo? Why are you helping me? We’re enemies after all, aren’t we?" - confused Rey asked. Kylo, who had begun to leave, stopped and without turning back said-"Because I love you, Scavenger. Now go and warn me when you arrive." - That said, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here’s the second update of the week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and write in the comments who is according to you who pronounces that phrase that dreams Rey.   
> Always, enjoy the reading ❤❤❤


	18. I'd anything for love

Rey stood there in the central hangar, thinking of Kylo’s words.  
He loved her! But how was that possible?  
A man like him could not be able to love.  
But... Rey had to admit that he was always looking at her with a strange look lately, especially after they had that argument about his really being a Sith...  
He seemed to have softened up. 

"Search the entire west wing of the ship! I want the girl immediately, live to be clear!" - heard Hux screaming furiously, Rey.  
"Oh no, no, no! I have to get out of here right now, they found out I escaped from the cell!" - said, concerned, Rey.  
She began to run in search of Kylo’s Fighter-TIE and, found him, parked at an isolated spot on the ship.

She got on board and couldn’t help noticing how beautiful it was, with a design clearly linked to Kylo’s style.  
She remembered the times when he told her that he was proud of that ship and that it was faster for him than the Finalizer. 

She inserted the activation device and took the lead, reflecting on how long it had been since she had driven a TIE.  
"Well, it shouldn’t be that hard. I mean, it’s a ship like any other no?" - she thought, confident, starting the engine. Luckily for her, she left without too much difficulty and in a moment she was away from the Finalizer.

Meeting Room- aboard the Finalizer 

Hux had a face full of fury that would make anyone tremble. Well, everybody except Kylo Ren. 

"Incompetent! How the hell did you lose her?!" - shouted at the two Stormtroopers charged with guarding Rey.  
Kylo, meanwhile, in the corner of the Hall, smiled, thinking that Rey had successfully escaped the ship.  
Along with the serenity that she was safe, Kylo, however, also felt remorse.  
"Why did I tell her that I love her?! How could I have been so stupid?! I had sworn never to tell him!" - he was repeated in his mind.

"Ren, how do you stand in that quiet corner? Don’t you realize that the Resistance has won once again?!" - shouted Hux, removing Kylo from his trance state and forcing him to approach the conference table.  
"Well, Hux, I told you your plan would ultimately prove to be a failure. As for the girl, I warned you how powerful and stubborn she was. No wonder she managed to escape." - he said, thinking proudly of Rey.  
"I hate it when you’re right, Ren. But something tells me she didn’t run off alone. I think someone helped her, especially for the way she was hurt. What do you think, Ren?" - asked Hux, looking with awareness, Kylo, who for his part, cleverly concealed his participation in Rey’s escape. 

"Maybe you’re right Hux, maybe some of his friends from the Resistance came..."  
"Yes, maybe. Nevertheless, the damn Resistance has won once again and we don’t even have a plan for a new attack. Although... Now I am without..."- but Kylo interrupted it.  
"It’s been a long day Hux, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to my accommodation." - he said, with feigned tiredness.

Felucia

Rey landed in a fairly isolated spot in the forest to hide the TIE-Fighter, since the last thing she needed was for her friends to see it. 

She walked slowly and with difficulty, because of the deep wound on her side.  
For some moments she was forced to stop to catch her breath. 

Until Leia saw her. 

Rey then, gathering the few remaining forces, ran towards her and Leia joined her, embracing her as soon as he had her by his side. 

"Rey, my darling, what happened to you? You’re hurt! Come and I’ll take you immediately to the medical wing and they’ll heal you, don’t worry, everything will be fine." - the woman reassured her, pulling her up to make her walk.  
Rey, however, did not want to go to the medbay, she wanted to go to her quarters and talk to Kylo.

"No. Leia I... thank you but, I have to do one thing first. I have to talk to him and thank him for what he did for me, I have to do it." - she spoke in a fatigued voice, words barely understood.  
Leia then held onto her, when she saw her condition worsening, tried to hold her and take her to the medbay.  
She felt pulled by the arm. 

"Ben... I... I love you. You love me... You love me and I love you... I love you so much. Thanks for everything... Everything you have... Made for me I’ll never for-forget it, I promise you." - said Rey, now delirious.

On hearing her say these things, Leia was moved and held onto her as the forces abandoned the young Jedi.  
"Rey, darling, I must take you to the medbay. I promise you I’ll be there when you wake up. I won’t leave you, quiet little one." - she said, with tears in her eyes, Leia. 

This was the last thing Rey heard of before she passed her out in her arms.

On Finalizer

Kylo sat alone in his quarters in terror. 

Rey had not yet contacted him to tell him that she had returned to the Resistance and, even more troubling, felt her vital energy vanish more and more. 

She was getting weaker. 

He began to walk back and forth frantically in his room, as if he could help him relax, when he heard a knock on the door. "Kylo? Is it me, Giah, can I come in?" - the woman asked and, Kylo could do nothing but let her in, although he did not want her. 

"Hey, so Rey hasn’t contacted you yet? And yet, she should be here by now. I wonder why she is taking so long..."- said, thoughtfully, Giah, when she heard the noise of an object being thrown against the wall. 

"Simple, Giah. She’s dying." - Kylo said in a trembling voice.  
"What? What do you mean she’s dying?"  
"It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I came too late to help her, Hux and his damned Stormtroopers had seriously injured her left flank and was already weak at the time of escape. I, rightly, had to do more... I told her you know what, Giah? I told her I love her! You know, how could I be so stupid?! And now she is perhaps still dying aboard my Fighter-TIE."- said Kylo, punching the wall and burning parts of his furniture with the lightsaber, in front of the defeated look of Giah, who ran to stop him, removing the sword from his hand with the Force. 

Kylo looked at her as if he wanted to kill her and sat head in hand at the foot of the bed, crying like a child.  
Giah knelt beside him and held him in her arms, consoling him. 

"It’s not your fault, Kylo. You couldn’t have done more for her, you gave her a safe escape. And believe me, you weren’t stupid to tell her that you love her. She deserved to know that. Please don’t be like this, I think she’ll be fine. I promise you that until she contacts you, I will stay here with you, all right?" - said Giah most sweetly.  
Kylo just nodded and stood there next to each other for what seemed like hours, waiting for Rey to report on himself.

Felucia

Leia Organa had never been so angry in her life as she was at the time.  
She had rushed Rey unconscious in the medbay, using many forces.  
She cried, which she had hardly ever done in her life. 

Overcome her tears, she returned to being the brave Leia Organa everyone knew and summoned Finn, Poe and Rose to her quarters to inform them of Rey’s condition and as a response she got this. 

"What do you want us to care about some reckless woman who put us all in danger! Leia, it is because of him that today the Resistance risked disappearing forever! So, maybe it was not a problem if he died!" - said in a cold tone, Rose, earning a fiery look from Leia.

"How can you say something so selfish, Rose? I never expected it from you. Do you realize you just said that Rey had to die?! Does that look normal to you?!" - screamed Leia. "Look, Leia, maybe Rose didn’t use the best words but, for me and Finn Rey should be tried for what he did. You should be thankful that no one died today, because otherwise I don’t know what..."- but he didn’t stop talking, because Leia punched the table and ordered all three of them out.  
Left alone, Leia thought back to what Rey had said before losing consciousness.  
Ben told her he loved her and she loved him back, and it was thanks to him that Rey returned to Felucia.  
She hoped with all her heart that those words were not only the result of delirium and that they corresponded to the truth. 

Medbay- Felucia 

Rey woke up, in a complete state of confusion, finding herself in the medbay, lying on a bed, with an IV in her arm. She tried to sit down, but she felt a strong pain in her side. 

She then remembered everything that had happened: from the duel with Kylo to the escape from the Finalizer always by her own hand.  
She thought of that sentence he had said before she left.  
He loved her.  
She felt so confused that she didn’t even notice when he came to her.

On board the Finalizer 

Kylo sat at the foot of the bed, with his gaze fixed on a fixed point.  
Giah had gone to get him something to eat, although he did not want to. 

Suddenly, he felt the familiar tingling behind his back and thought it was the Force that wanted to connect them one last time to say goodbye.  
He was shocked to see Rey lying in a pale bed, with the drip in her arm, but awake. 

She was alive! 

It seemed impossible to him, in an instant all his concern had vanished and was replaced by an immense joy and, he approached her.

Medbay- Felucia 

Rey felt a touch on her cheek and, looking up, noticed that Kylo was facing, with his face laden with a worry that had made him pale. 

"Rey, you’re alive, you’re fine. I told you to warn me when you returned to Felucia."- Kylo said trying to look angry but, his eyes betrayed him.  
"Well, you know, I was busy getting surgery in the O.R., since I was about to bleed out, so I’m sorry I didn’t reach out to you!" - said, annoyed, Rey, distancing herself from his touch on the cheek.  
"The important thing is that you’re okay now. I... Here I wanted to talk to you.... About what I told you before you left." - said, uncertain, Kylo.  
"Yes, I thought about it and I thought I don’t care. I can’t love you, you can’t love me and then treat me like this. It doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t plan the attack. You were in it anyway, and let’s face it, how happy would you have been if the Resistance were to lose for good today? So no. I find it impossible for you to really love me." - said, with a firm voice, Rey. 

Kylo then pulled something out of his uniform and handed it to him.  
"My lightsaber? How did you do it? I thought you’d lost it." - said Rey, reaching for it, when she felt a pain in her side that made her wince.  
Kylo noticed and, putting the lightsaber on the dresser, took her slowly in his arms helping her to sit down.

Rey looked him in the eyes and was about to thank him for giving her the sword back, but he stopped her before she even started talking and got closer and closer to her face, until they were only a few millimeters away. 

Rey stood still, fearing it was just a dream, and at that moment Kylo closed the gap between them and kissed her first gently and then with more passion. 

It was nothing like when Poe kissed her, she felt so well in her arms while with Poe she felt embarrassed. 

She wanted him to never stop kissing her but, to her great regret, Kylo moved away from her. 

Rey was going to say something when he stopped her.

"Rey I need to tell you something. I realized I made a terrible mistake telling you that I love you. It’s not what you need, you didn’t have to know, I’m sorry. So now you have to forget it." - said, with a sad face, Kylo. 

"What do you mean I must forget him? No, I don’t..."- but Kylo stopped her. 

"I’m a terrible selfish person if I think you’re capable of loving me. I don’t deserve your love, I don’t deserve anyone’s. I wish I’d never told you that I love you, but now the damage is done. All I can do is make you forget it. Believe me, I don’t want you to forget that. But you have to. I never told you how I feel about you. We never had a conversation in the hangar on the Finalizer, Giah never came to save you and I never gave you my TIE-Fighter to escape, but more importantly, I never came to talk to you now and give you back your lightsaber. All you have to remember is that the attack was my doing, not Hux’s. I sent the spy to the Resistance. I lied to you all the time when I told you I didn’t know the base’s location. You managed to escape thanks to your friends, they came to save you and bring you back here. Thank them." - said Kylo, with tears on his face, looking into Rey’s eyes, manipulating her memories in her mind. 

Having said that, the bond closed, leaving Rey alone and confused in the hospital bed with the lightsaber. 

Meanwhile, on board the Finalizer, a destroyed Kylo was consoled by Giah and in his mind this was repeated.

"I would do anything for love, for the love I feel for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter number 18.  
> When I wrote this chapter, I was very sad for the breakthrough that suffered the Reylo story.  
> But it was necessary, otherwise the story would end immediately. I anticipate that there will be an happy ending, but for many chapters I can assure you that their relationship will have several obstacles.  
> The title of the chapter is based by the marvelous song:  
> I'd anything for love- Meat Loaf.  
> Always, if you like this leave a comment and enjoy the reading❤❤❤.


	19. You say it but you don't believe it

Leia Organa's private room

Leia Organa was very tired. 

She was sitting on her bed and she was looking at the huge space with his infinity stars. 

She was also very sad. 

She thought about going to see Rey for ask her if what she said about Ben was true but, she decided that was better to let her sleep. 

She was about to get under the sheets to try to get some rest, when she felt something that she didn't feel from 10 years. 

It was weak but she could swore that was real. 

She started to spoke with trembling voice. 

"B-Ben? Are you...?"- asked uncertain but she didn't receive any answer. 

She was gonna give it up, when she felt it again, and she was sure that was him. 

"Ben! My son! Oh my God!"- exclaimed, Leia, with tears in her eyes. 

"I don’t want to hear you, go away!" - Kylo said angrily, but deep down you could feel the happiness of hearing his mother’s voice after 10 years. 

"Oh, Ben, my son, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice!" - Leia cried and continued-"I missed you so much!"

"Stop calling me in that way, Ben Solo is dead. There’s nothing left of that weak little boy you can remember. There is now Kylo Ren, the powerful Supreme Leader of the First Order."- Kylo said in a haughty tone. 

Leia then realized she had to provoke him to get her Ben out.

"You know, I just got back from Rey’s room. I wanted to keep her company, but I found her asleep, so I didn’t want to bother her." - said the woman. 

"Do you believe that I care about that Jedi girl? You know what I think of your pathetic Resistance. Was she hurt? Evidently she did not know how to defend herself." - said, with indifference, Kylo.

"Oh you really don’t care about Rey, son? But, it seemed to me that she said that you helped her escape from the Finalizer and told her that you loved her, am I wrong?" - softly asked Leia. 

"Yes, mot-Leia. Do you think I could ever love a rebellious scum when I’ve got suitors from all over the galaxy." - said, in a tense tone, Kylo. 

"That’s what I thought, but obviously I don’t. It’s obvious you have feelings for her. She confirmed it for me." - said Leia. 

"She had a severe wound in her left side, she was losing a lot of blood. Whatever she said to you was due to the delusional state she was in. I absolutely never told her I loved her." - said, with little conviction, Kylo. 

"You say it, but you’re not convinced. You don’t believe your own words, because you know you’re lying to yourself." - Leia said, but just as Ben was about to answer, the connection closed. 

Before the signature's Force of her son completely disappeared, Leia was able to feel the inner pain that tore him apart for having to cancel his declaration of love to Rey.

"Oh Ben, my Ben. I miss you so much!" - she said, with her heart in pieces and as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a small sign of love from Ben, and that was what made her give up and shed several tears.

Medbay

Rey had heard Leia approach, and since she did not feel like talking to her, she pretended to be asleep, which was actually impossible because of the severe headache she felt even though the wound received her side. 

She kept turning around in the uncomfortable hospital bed, and the drip in her arm certainly didn’t help her get to sleep. 

She was about to give it up when she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"Hey, Rey. How are you?" - Finn said, voice off. 

"Finn, hi. Well, I could be better. Deep down I was about to bleed to death, I don’t think it’s a good thing. I’ll be fine." - Rey said, trying to look positive. 

"Well, the important thing is this. So... I’m glad to hear you’re feeling a little better. I... I think I should go now." - said Finn, hastily. 

He was not the usual playful and cheerful Finn. 

He seemed awfully disappointed and angry even though he tried to look civil. 

"Poe and Rose aren’t with you?" - said Rey, slightly sorry. 

"No, they aren't here and they will not be here. Rey, do you realize the mess you’ve made? Or you were just thinking about the sweet eyes that that... Oh please don’t make me say inappropriate things!"

"Don’t talk to me in that way! It’s true, he organized the attack, but I swear I didn’t tell him the Base’s location! Please Finn, you have to believe me! I could never betray you, you are my family!" - Rey said in a desperate tone. 

Finn, with his back to her, said, "I honestly don’t know what to think, I wish I could be certain that you’re innocent, but you’re not. That’s why we decided to..."- Finn didn’t finish talking. 

"What? What did you decide to do? You want to kick me out, is that it?! You think I’m responsible for everything, don’t you?! Well, let me say that you are wrong!" - said Rey, this time really angry.

"It is not yet established if you will be able to stay, so the Resistance, with the exception of Leia, has decided to organize a process to decide whether you will be held responsible. It’s a council decision, you can’t fight it." - Finn explicitly said. 

"I’m sorry to tell you that I can very well object because I’m the Head of the Resistance Council! You can’t make decisions without consulting me first!" - said forcefully, Rey. 

"Ah, I see you have not been informed: because of your betrayal to the Resistance, you were removed from the post of Head of the Council. Poe took your place."- said with a hint of pride, Finn.

Rey’s face turned crimson red and, using a lot of force, violently ripped the IV out of her arm and got out of bed, dangerously approaching Finn. 

"Listen to me, Finn, what you did today is completely illegal! I have to stand trial, all right, but you have to stand trial for going against General Organa and against me. Poe Dameron is not the head of the council, it’s me and I will be until Leia changes her mind. As the Head of the Resistance Council, I claim to be treated with respect, am I clear?" - said, in a threatening voice, Rey and, she could swear that in her mind she had heard a voice that she said with immense pride-"That's my girlfriend!"

Finn was about to respond when Rey screamed because the stitches that had placed on her wound were opening up, causing blood to spill. 

That’s when Dr. Kalonia came into the room. 

"Rey, what are you doing up?! The stitches on the wound aren’t dry yet, they’re reopening, come to bed now. And you, Commander Finn! What was were you doing instead of taking her back to bed and coming to get me?! 

"Actually I..."- Finn was about to say but, the doctor stopped him said: "Shut up, get out of this room immediately, you’ve done enough already!" 

As soon as Finn left the room, Rey was taken back to bed and Dr Kalonia spoke to her.

"Listen to me Rey, I am a dear friend of Leia, for me she is like a sister. I have always believed in everything and I continue to do it. If Leia says you didn’t betray the Resistance, I believe her, also because I know you and I know you would never be able to do such a vile thing as this. Look at me, Rey. I will testify on your behalf at the trial. I will not have you thrown out of the Resistance for a crime you did not commit." - said Harther while he was treating her wound. 

Rey, moved by the sweetness of that woman she first met, nodded and thanked her with an immense smile. 

From a distance, meanwhile, not seen Kylo Ren had observed the entire scene and craved revenge.

Aboard the Finalizer 

General Hux was reading for the third time in a row the daily report that said the Resistance was already looking for a new base. 

Among the various proposals were D'qar, Coruscant, Naboo and other planets. 

He wearily passed his hand over his head as he read the amount of Stormtrooper the First Order had lost in the attack. 

"General Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wishes to see you. I’ll let him in." - said FD-3254. 

Kylo Ren entered the room with the mask on his face and the sword extinguished in his hand. 

He came at martial pace against the red-haired General. 

"So, Ren! To what do I owe this pleasant visit of yours?" - he said, almost laughing.

"General Hux. I came here because I want to know the identity of the spy he sent to the Resistance going against all my orders." - he said, severely, Kylo. 

"But really? And what makes you think I’m gonna tell you, knowing that as soon as that name comes out of my mouth, you’re gonna kill him?!" 

"That!" - said Kylo and, in a moment he approached Hux and began to penetrate his mind, which, together with stopping with the Force blaster bullets, distinguished him. 

He dug into the General’s head with enormous force, searching through all his memories, the frantic search for the identity of the spy. 

Hux, meanwhile, cried out in pain and begged him to stop but, Kylo didn’t even listen to him, and after a brief but painful search, he discovered the spy’s recruiting number. 

Officer Harvey Tehil, native of Coruscant whose code name was 3421. 

He finally let go of the General who, falling into a deep sleep provoked by himself, went out of the room. 

Official private accommodation Tehil-Felucia 

Officer Tehil smiled at the success of the plan to lose even more credits and recruits to the Resistance. 

He immediately contacted General Hux as soon as he saw that relations between the Jedi Sweeper and his pathetic friends had deteriorated.

At that moment he saw his holographic device emitting a signal of an arrival of a communication. 

"Strange."- he thought," only General Hux and I know the activation number of this device and, this time, it’s not him contacting me." 

However he decided to accept the call and, in front of him, in the form of a hologram, appeared Kylo Ren without a mask on his face with a look that could have killed him if he could. 

"Officer Tehil. I think you know exactly who I am. I don’t want to go around the bush, so I’ll get right to the point. General Hux sent you as a spy to the Resistance, going against all my orders. Due to a dispute between the Jedi girl and the other members of the Resistance, of which I am partly responsible, the Jedi has been accused of having arranged the attack and now will have to undergo a trial to find out if she is really responsible." - said Kylo and, meanwhile, the officer had begun to understand where the Supreme Leader wanted to go. 

"If you expect me to confess my part in organizing the attack just to defend that rebellious scum with whom I do not know you, Supreme Leader, what relationship you have, you are mistaken!" - said the officer.

"If you expect me to confess my part in organizing the attack just to defend that rebellious scum with whom I do not know you, Supreme Leader, what relationship you have, you are very wrong!" - said the officer. 

"Very well, that’s his decision. But something can be done to change it." - said Kylo and, he began to enter his mind, finding the defenses raised to the maximum, so he could not charm him with his power. 

"You see, Supreme Leader? At the moment, there’s not much you can do." - said the cavalier officer. 

Kylo did not give up and, before closing the communication, although he was from an immense distance from the position of the base, with the sole will of his mind, began to choke the officer who, gasping for air.

Kylo let him go and closed the communication, warning him he would return. 

Left alone, the Supreme Leader thought-"There must be a solution, I will not let it be sent back to that horrible desert planet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I'm so sorry for being inactive for a lot of time but I had many problems and I couldn't think about the fanfiction. But now I'm finally back with a new chapter and I promise that I'll try to be more active in the future. I hope that you will still read my story and you will like it. Thank you so much and enjoy it! ❤


	20. Chapter XIX- The process

Mustafar- Darth Vader Castle 

The familiar smell of sulfur struck Kylo Ren’s nostrils although he was still inside his ship. 

He was about to land on dry land, if that’s what it was like when he was on a volcanic planet. 

In front of him he saw the imposing castle of his grandfather, Darth Vader. 

After turning to the Dark Side, Kylo often went to the Castle when Snoke’s presence became too suffocating. 

Ironically, Kylo thought, this is where his Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, let him die and he wanted to build a palace right here. 

As soon as he landed near the facility, Kylo was welcomed by Vassek, the caretaker. 

"My Lord, why are you here? If I had known you were coming back, I would have prepared your quarters. I hope nothing serious happened." 

"Don’t worry, Vassek, you can prepare my quarters later. I came here because I have a very important matter to attend to and I have to hurry." - said Kylo, entering the fortress quickly. 

He rushed to the dungeons of the Castle, where Darth Vader’s private quarters were located. 

Arriving inside the dark room, he saw before him the painting of his grandmother, a woman with a face so beautiful but so sad at the same time. 

Padmé Amidala, former Queen and Senator of Naboo. 

In that painting she was depicted when she was still living with her parents and sister in her home.

Even then, although she was still a child, she seemed to have a melancholy look. 

Kylo looked at the image with a disconsolate smile, recalling how sad his family history was. 

It was in those moments that he hated the fact that Skywalker blood flowed through his veins. 

Anyway, he went there to look for a very old book that his grandfather had in his castle, hidden from the rest of the galaxy. 

He absolutely needed it and began to explore the immense library that Darth Vader had built.

Felucia- Council Room 

Leia sat furiously on her desk chair in the Council Room. 

Her attempts to convince the members of the Resistance to eliminate the process against Rey were worthless. 

They were determined to go through with it. 

But Leia had decided, if they wanted war, they would have war. 

It would prove at all costs that Rey was innocent. 

Two weeks had passed since the attack and the young Jedi was recovering from the accident. 

Although bedridden, Rey had not lost her stubbornness and tried in every way to make amends to her friends. 

That day would be the beginning of the process.

All the members of the Resistance had gathered in the Council Chamber, waiting to know how it would end, although the majority wanted Rey to be expelled from the Resistance for high treason. 

Leia and her dear friend, Dr Kalonia, had the speeches ready to defend the young Jedi. 

While everyone was talking, they did not realize that Rey had opened the door and had entered the Hall. 

She walked with her head held high, with determination and extreme confidence. 

Leia thought that she even seemed regal, and could not help but notice that she did not wear the usual white dress. Instead, she wore a very elegant black jacket with two small white stars embroidered near the neckline, black trousers paired with the jacket and black boots. 

The hair was combed perfectly and fell gently loose along the shoulders and on the eyes and lips had some light, but decisive, touches of makeup. 

She was very elegant. 

Mustafar- Darth Vader Castle 

After several hours of research, Kylo had finally found the book he needed. 

He could have accomplished his goal. 

In that ancient text we explained how to project ourselves in a place far from what we really were. 

It required an immense effort, sometimes the users of the Force who tried died, for too much effort. 

It was the way his Uncle Luke tricked him into Crait, allowing the Resistance to win. 

It was true that even Luke, though extremely strong, died, but he had to try.

He read the process once again and, concentrating immensely, channeling many of his forces, found himself projected into the Resistance Base on Felucia. 

It had worked! 

Now all that remained was to set in motion the second part of his plan.

Council Room- Felucia 

Rey, greeting those present, sat in her place, waiting for her time to speak. 

Poe was the first to go on stage and talk. 

"Good morning, everyone, as you know, I became the head of the Resistance Council following the betrayal of Jedi Rey. We thought it appropriate to put you on trial to find out if you really are the culprit, although the evidence we have is already sufficient. Should Rey’s act be confirmed, it was decided to expel her from the Resistance because she could be a danger in the future. I believe that everything has been said, so without further delay, I declare the process started. The first to speak will be the mechanical Rose Tico. Please go on."- he said and, Rose approached, taking her place on the stage. 

"Good morning to everyone. You already know who I am, I don’t need to tell you again. I am one of those who voted in favour of Rey’s trial, since I find it extremely serious that he lied to us about all this and said that the Resistance Base was safe. She has repeatedly denied having contributed to the organization of the attack and has also performed in public dueling with Kylo Ren during a Council meeting."- she said and, at that moment, Harther Kalonia asked her a question.

"Listen, Miss Tico, but, if I remember correctly, weren't present that day during the meeting? Am I wrong?" 

"Yes, in fact I wasn't there. Everything that happened was reported to me by Commander Finn when the meeting was over." 

"I understand. But then, according to your words, you have no proof of anything that really happened that morning, since you were not present. Everything you’re saying is something that has been brought to you by an outsider. We don’t really know how valuable it is." - said, provocatively, Harther. 

It was then Finn’s turn to speak. 

"First of all, good morning to you all. I’d like to answer Dr Kalonia’s question: "First of all, good morning to you all. I would like to answer Dr Kalonia’s question: it is true that Rose was not present, but with me in the Hall that day was all the rest of the Resistance and Rey herself did not deny having dueled with Kylo Ren." 

Rey, who had been on the sidelines until then, decided to speak.

Quarters of Officer Tehil 

Kylo, not without effort, to be not discovered, had finally reached the private accommodation of officer Tehil. 

Taking advantage of the fact that the man was temporarily absent, Kylo replaced the recorded message that the officer had a conversation between him and Giah about Rey and replaced it with the "secret" conversation between him and Hux when they organized the attack. 

Somewhere, he couldn’t figure out exactly where, he felt Rey’s presence, and he felt that she was very angry but she was trying to stay calm. 

He worried that she would feel it too, so he hurried to cancel the method that allowed him to stay there. He had to admit he was getting terribly tired.

His energies were running low, and he didn’t know how long he’d last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the chapter number 19. Enjoy reading ❤


End file.
